Used To
by DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys
Summary: UPDATE A/N! Troyella split and Gabriella went off to college, and comes back after she graduates, but with a secret. Troy wants her back, but after she finally tells him her secret, will it still become Troyella again? R&R!
1. Trailer

I know I already have a different story (Hate That I Love You [HSM Fic) in progress, but I feel like I want to do another HSM story, only this time it's a Troyella fic. Yeah, I don't want to do anything really long though, and I hope you like it, and feel free to check out my other fic too! So, here's the trailer-type thingy for my new story!!!

**Bold is the Song. **_Italics are actions . _Regular is speaking.  
Song---Used To by Daughtry

* * *

**You used to talk to me like**  
** I was the only one around.**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella sitting on his bed talking._

**You used to lean on me like**  
** The only other choice was falling down.**

_Gabriella leaning on Troy's shoulder staring up at him._

**You used to walk with me like**  
** We had nowhere we needed to go,**  
**Nice and slow, to no place in particular.**

_Them walking along a sidewalk, hand in hand._

**We used to have this figured out;**  
** We used to breathe without a doubt.**

_Them sharing a passionate kiss. _

**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**

_Them sitting on a blanket looking up at the sky stargazing, and Troy's gazing at Gabriella._

**We used to have this under control.**  
** We never thought.**  
**We used to know.**

"Gabriella, can't we work this out?"_Troy pleads._"I don't know."_Gabriella sadly states. _

**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**  
** Can we get this back?**  
**Can we get this back to how it used to be?**

"Why not Gabriella? I'd like to know." "Because...because...I..I..."

**I used to reach for you when**  
** I got lost along the way.**

_Gabriella giving Troy a reassuring look as he walks to the mailbox to see if he gets into the college he wants. _"I got in!" _Troy proclaims. Gabriella jumps into his arms and they share yet another kiss._**  
**

**I used to listen.**  
** You always had just the right thing to say.**  
**I used to follow you.**

"I knew you would! I'm so proud of you!" _Gabriella screamed._ "Thank you for convincing me to apply for college at UA!" (University of Albuquerque. Don't really know if there is actually one, sorry I'm not that knowledgable on universities.)

**Never really cared where we would go,**  
** Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.**

_Them wandering about the city._**  
**

**We used to have this figured out;**  
**We used to breathe without a doubt.**  
**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**

_Troy and Gabriella watching the sunset, Troy's arm around Gabriella's, and Gabriella snuggling up to Troy._**  
**

**We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.****  
We used to know.**

"Come on Ella! There must be some logical reason you want to break up! Isn't there?" _Troy yelled. _"Yes, I just...I just...I don't know. We shouldn't get in the way of each other's dreams. You've got college at UA ahead of you, and I've gotten into Duke. I can't turn that down, I'm sorry!"

**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**  
** Can we get this back?****Can we get this back to the way it used to be? **

_Gabriella breaks down crying and Troy hugs her to comfort her. _"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I guess all I can say is congrats." _Gabriella looks up at Troy, seeing he's clearly upset. _"Don't worry though, after I graduate I'm coming back here to live with my mom, and we'll still get to see each other." _Troy sighs, realizing she's made up her mind to leave._ "But it just won't be the same, Ella." _Gabriella gets up and gets ready to leave.  
_"Sorry."

**I look around me,**  
** And I want you to be there**  
**'Cause I miss the things that we shared.**

_Troy looking around him, as he stands in front of the busy college, ready for his first day. All he can think of is Gabriella._**  
**

**Look around you.**  
** It's empty, and you're sad**  
**'Cause you miss the love that we had.**

_Gabriella watching the hussle and bussle around her as she steps into one of the buildings at Duke University, wishing Troy was here with her. _

**You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,**  
**The only one around.**  
**We used to have this figured out;**  
**We used to breathe without a doubt.**

_Gabriella running to the bathroom, seeing as this throwing up has been happening for a few days now. _"Oh god, I can't be." _Gabriella suddenly thinks that she could be pregnant with Troy's child. Seeing how Troy's who she lost her virginity to._

**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see. **  
**We used to have this under control.**  
**We never thought.  
We used to know.**

_Troy with his head in his hands._**  
**

**At least there's you,**

_Gabriella crying, seeing that her pregnancy test results came back positive._**  
**

** and at least there's me.**

_Troy appearing depressed_**.  
**

**Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.**

_Gabriella grabbing a picture of her and Troy and closely hugging it to her chest._**  
**

**To how it used to be.**

_9 months later, at 19, Gabriella gives birth to her child, Katie Michelle...Bolton._**  
**

**To how it used to be, yeah.**

_Troy walking around with his new girlfriend, Rachel. Pretending to be happy, when he's really not._

**To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be.**

_Gabriella handing Katie to her cousin to go off to school, who just to happens to live by the Duke campus. Troy is tossing around in bed, because he keeps having dreams about him and Gabriella. (Keep in mind there are timezones between New Mexico and North Carolina.)_

* * *

Sound like a good story to you? Let me know by reviewing this! More reviews I get, the more enthusiastic I am to write another chapter for all you fantastic fan fic peoples out there!!!!!!!!!!!  
Love You All, Deidra:-)


	2. Coming Back Home

Yay! (blows noise maker) First chapter is finally up! Thanks to a new and very cool computer!!! Hope you like the chapter, feel free to submit a lovely review, and lastly, meet you at the bottom!

* * *

(Gabriella) 

I looked out the window of the bus I was riding back home. To Albuquerque that is. It's been four years since I've been back. I just graduated college and came back to live with my mom. I look to my right, and sitting in the seat next to me is my little daughter, Katie, who is now three years old. I can't help but notice her dark hair like mine, and blue eyes, like Troy's. I think the only disadvantage of being a mom, is not getting out as much as I want to. Look at me. I'm 22 and should be having the time of my life, going out and partying with friends, but after school I'd have to tend to Katie. I mean, it's not a bad thing, but I guess she's a happy accident.

"Mama, look!" She showed me a piece of paper with three sort of figure-like looking things. I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dis is Mommy, me, and de last one is Daddy." My stomach did a somersault right at that last word she spoke.

"Where is Daddy?" Oh boy. What do I tell her? She should know one of these days, but at three, she wouldn't understand, would she? I might as well get it over with.

"Uh sweetie, daddy actually lives in the town we're going to. Last I knew." Katie's face lit up.

"Weally! Oh mommy, could we go see him? Pwease?" Great.

"I don't know. I think your daddy is a very busy man. I could maybe let you meet him." She gave me a big hug.

"Fank you mommy!" Oh boy.

**(Troy)**

**I can't believe it's been four years since Gabriella's been gone. It's almost June, she should be coming home soon. I wish she would come back and it be like how it used to be. With nothing different. I know it won't be like that though. I've moved on since then, but now that she's coming back, I'm afraid all of the old feelings will come back. Yeah, I've dated, but I haven't met anyone as great as Ella. I spoke to her mom the other day, and Mrs. Montez told me that Ella would be coming back today to live with her. I'm freaking out. If I saw her, what would it be like? I wouldn't know what to do.**

(Gabriella)

We've arrived. I'm so scared for what will come for Katie and me in the future. I surprisingly, never told my mom about Katie. Good thing that Sharpay and Taylor are picking me up from the bus station. Yes, somehow I managed to stay in contact with them. I've also kept in contact with Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. They promised me to never tell Troy about Katie though. Anyway, for the first night here, I'll be staying with Sharpay and Taylor at their house they just bought. Then tomorrow morning, I'll go to my mom's and have her meet Katie. Hopefully she will understand everything.

I grabbed my 3 suitcases, 2 for me, and 1 for Katie. We got out of the bus and walked over to the station. First thing I knew, someone grabbed Katie.  
"HE-" I partially said before I figured out it was Taylor.

"She is just too cute! Your dark hair and Troy's blue eyes, she is so gorgeous!"

"I know, she is just absolutely beautiful!" Sharpay squealed.

"Nice to finally see you guys after **four years** also." I sarcastically said. Taylor put Katie down and both came over and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry Gabby, we missed you so very much. I am so glad you're back. It starts to feel like how it used to be!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I don't think it'll be exactly the same. When I do see Troy, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey just thought I'd let you know, we have a kid now'? I don't think that would be a good idea." Taylor then spoke up.

"Well, you have a couple choices. Tell him she's your cousin, or just hide her for a while." We all started walking towards Sharpay's car.

"First of all, if he's as smart as I think he is, he'll look at Katie and know that's his and Gabby's by seeing her little blue eyes. No one except him and Katie have that color of eyes. I'd go with the second choice although it's kind of mean and not fair to lil' K or Troy." Sharpay said.

"Lil' K? Seriously Shar?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just think the second idea's better."

"Yeah, although it's kind of unfair to them both. It'll give me some time to think about how they meet." I said. They both nodded and we made our way over to the car. We got in it and rode to their house.

"So how are you going to explain everything to your mom, Gabs? How do you think she'll take it?" Taylor asked as she was driving.

"I don't know. That's the scary part. Like when I first come in the door, what is she going to think about a little three year old right by my side. Can you guys like come with me, like for support?"

"Oh of course. We wouldn't want it any other way!"

"Yeah, we hope to make Lil' K part of the gang. After Troy learns that Katie's his kid." Sharpay said.

"Again with the Lil' K thing? Seriously, don't call her that."

"Oh come on Gabs, I actually think it's cute. It'll catch on." Taylor said. "Boy, I hope not." I mumbled. We got to their house and piled out of the car. We walked into the house and I sat my things down.

"Wow, this is nice. How many bedrooms do you guys have?" I asked curiously.

"Um, let's see. One is mine. One is Taylor's. And two extras, so there's four." I nodded my head. Taylor took Katie and I to our room. After a while of unpacking some things (although I might only stay tonight), I went down stairs to say good night and I walked back up stairs to our room. I got Katie to fall asleep, and I lay there for a while staring at the ceiling, wondering what was to come next in my life. I hope mom can understand why I kept Katie, and I want Troy to understand everything also. I just hope things won't be too terribly awkward when I explain everything. Especially with Troy. He might be mad that I hid it so long, and he might not want to take responsibility or care for Katie, but everything's worth a try. You never know if you don't.

* * *

Not too much drama in the first chapter, but trust me, there will be in the next chapter when Gabriella introduces Katie to her mom. Will she be shocked, or will she just want Gabriella out? Continue to read this story, and you will find out! But just to get you all to be in suspense, a little teaser from the next chapter never hurts! 

_"Who's this little girl, Gabriella?" Mom asked. I looked behind me at Sharpay and Taylor, and they nodded, knowing it was time to tell mom the truth. "Mom, this is Katie. She's...she's my daughter..."_

Don't forget to click that little go button to submit me a review! I also want lots of readers, so tell everybody you know!


	3. She's My Daughter

Yay! Sorry it took a while for me to come up with what I wanted for this chapter. I hope you all like it, and I'll meet you at the bottom! (Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the song Love Like This, or High School Musical. Just the plot of my story is all that I own)

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to very loud singing. Taylor and Sharpay. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the dresser. I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs. 

"We go back so far,  
Swinging in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude.

That's why you keep on running  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep coming back to you.  
You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this-"

(Love Like This-Natasha Bedingfield & Sean Kingston)

I'm guessing that's when they noticed I was in there.

"Very good," I clapped. "Encore, Encore!" We all laughed, including Katie.

"Yay!" She giggled.

"You ready for breakfast lil' K?" Sharpay said. Katie nodded her head, and Sharpay gave her the pancakes and picked her up and sat her on one of bar stools.

"So, Gabs, what are you going to do today?" Taylor turned to me.

"I don't know, but I know I have to go see my mom later...with Katie." Taylor and Sharpay both looked at each other, then back at me.

"We're there for you Gabby. No worries. We'll go with you, for support, along with Lil' K." Sharpay statted.

"Absolutely." said Taylor.

"Thanks you guys. With you two there it'll help a lot." They nodded their heads. We all grabbed our breakfast, me with a cheese omelet, Taylor with bacon and biscuits, and Sharpay with her usual. Cereal. After cleaning up the kitchen, I went upstairs and changed out of my pajamas into a pair of blue jeans and black sleeveless v-neck shirt. I brushed my hair up into a pony tail and grabbed my purse and black ballet flats. I went back downstairs and waited for Sharpay, Taylor, and Katie. A few minutes later, Sharpay came down the stairs and into the living room with me.

"When are you going to meet Troy?" Pretty flat out.

"Um..." I bit my lip. I didn't know when I was going to do that. Sharpay looked at me.

"Gabriella! You have to see him sometime. I mean he knows that you're back, you can't just runaway from him."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how to take that first step is all. I mean, what do I do first?" But before Sharpay could answer, Taylor and Katie descended down the stairs. I walked over to Katie and picked her up in my arms, opposite the arm I had my purse on. We walked towards the door and went out to the car. I strapped Katie in her carseat and sat next to her. Sharpay took the wheel and Taylor was in the passenger seat. I felt like my stomach was in my throat, and we were only a few minutes from my mom's house. I seriously felt like I was going to throw up. Taylor looked at me from the front passenger seat.

"You okay Gabs? You don't look like you feel very good. But then again, I can understand, I would absolutely HATE to have to do something like this." Sharpay glared at Taylor.

"Not helping Taylor, now she probably does need to throw up." Taylor shrugged and said sorry. We finally arrived at my mom's house and I'm really suprised I seriously hadn't thrown up yet.

"It's now or never!" I said. I unstrapped Katie and got her out of the car. Sharpay and Taylor got out of the car also. I was the first one to the door, with Katie directly behind me, and the other two behind her. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard my mom say.

"It's Gabby, mom."

"Come on in, sweetie! The door's unlocked!!!" I came in with Katie, Sharpay, and Taylor behind me. My mom came over and hugged me.

"Oh sweetie, it's been so long!" She released from my hug and went over to hug Sharpay and Taylor.

"Oh girls, it's so great to see you too. Although I kind of saw you last week, but still." Mom said.

"Same here Mrs. Montez!" Sharpay squealed.

"As always!" Taylor said. Then my mom turned towards Katie. Oh boy. Here we go. "Who's this little girl, Gabriella?" Mom asked. I looked behind me at Sharpay and Taylor, and they nodded, knowing it was time to tell mom the truth.

"Mom, this is Katie. She's...she's my daughter." Mom stood there, completely shocked.

"Your, Your daughter?" Mom stuttered.

"Yeah."

"How...how old is she?" I went over and sat on the couch.

"Three. She'll be four in August." I cool-ly stated. Mom came over and sat by me on the couch. Sharpay, Taylor, and Katie sat on the other couch across from us.

"Oh Gabriella!" She gave me a big hug. I looked at Sharpay and Taylor with a confused look. They both shrugged their shoulders.Okay, not exactly what I had expected. She released from the hug.

"It must have been horrible. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Why didn't you tell me then?" I let out a big sigh of relief, as did the girls.

"I was just scared. I thought you would kill me for having a kid at 19, and I didn't want anyone to know really. I was afraid of everyone's reactions."

"It's okay though right?" I nodded. Then mom just sat there and stared at me for a few minutes.

"Wait a second. Who's the father?" I was afraid she would ask this. "Um..."

"Do you even know?" She questioned. "Yeah, yeah I do. It just..."

"It's Troy." Sharpay finished for me. I glared at her, and she mouthed 'what?' I just shook my head and turned my attention back to my mother.

"Oh." She said. "I'd rather it be him then anyone else. Does he know?" Oh great, here comes back that queasy feeling again.

"Not exactly." I stated nervously. "Honey, you should let him know, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"I don't know if it will be mom. All of the gang knows it except him. I'm scared that he'll be pissed that I didn't tell him sooner. A lot sooner." Mom gave me another hug.

"It'll be okay, Gabriella. It'll be okay." As soothing and caring as mom's words were, I wasn't so sure that they would be true. Truthfully, I never wanted to tell Troy, but knew I would have to eventually. I just wouldn't know when.

* * *

Well, I was going to have Mrs. Montez like totally freak out and everything, but it just wouldn't fit into the story the way I want it to go. But trust me, there'll be someone that's shocked at this, and doesn't want to believe it. But this won't happen for the next few chapters. Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter! I promise it won't take that long for the next one. I'll have a new chapter by January 21st! (That's also my birthday! Yay!) As for all you people out there, here's a little teaser from the next chapter.

_"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here, Sharpay?" Duh of course, Gabriella will definitely thank me for this later. "Absolutely ."_

Hmm, who is it? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out!!! If I get the chapter done in time, I'll have it for you guys BEFORE my birthday. The latest possible day will be the 21st though! As always, love you all, don't forget to read and review, especially if you have story alerts on this story. (I notice there are lots of people that have this on story alerts, but don't review.)

LYA, Deidra:-)


	4. Gabriella's Surprise Fails

Chapter three is up! Yay! I hope the story's not going to fast. I personally think it is, but to kind of slow it down, I'll have some dilemas and drama come up pretty soon though! Well, here's the third chapter, hope you like it, and I'll see you at the bottom!!! **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the High School Musical movie, but I do own the plot of this story, so please don't steal it!)****

* * *

****(Sharpay)**

I'm so glad Gabby's mom was so understanding of everything. Now she just needs to talk to Troy. I mean she won't have to tell him that they have a kid, but they should just like, talk. I knew she wouldn't set it up herself, so I kinda arranged for him to visit today. Anyways, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Gabriella eating some cereal, and she looked kinda depressed.

"Something wrong, Gabby?"

"Nah. I just am scared to talk to Troy. What do I say? What do I do?" I smiled at her.

"It's all up to you, Gabs, all you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She almost shrieked.

"That means you need to call or go to his house and talk or something." Maybe I shouldn't have said that, since Troy's already coming here later on today.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. I have to figure out what to say and talk to him about."

"Well better think of some things to say soon." I mumbled as I turned my back to Gabriella to get some toast.

"Did you say something Shar?" I shook my head no.

"Oh, okay." We sat there in almost complete silence and contently ate our breakfast. Afterwards, I went upstairs and threw on some cute denim shorts, and a hot pink tank top. I was going to one of the little cafe's today to talk to Troy. I just wanted him to be aware that Gabriella isn't quiet ready for any of this. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and put on my black wedge heeled shoes. I passed Taylor going down the stairs.

"Going to talk to Troy about miss thing down there?"

"Yep. Hopefully our plan will work."

"Yeah, here in a little bit, sometime after you leave, I'm going to take Katie to see the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie, so Troy won't be freakng out just yet." We both laughed.

"Okay. Well, I'm going, so I'll see you later Tay."

"See you later!" I walked down stairs and saw Gabriella.

"Wow, who are you going to see?" She raised one eyebrow.

"No one. Just a friend."

"Right." If only she knew. I laughed to myself in spite of that.

"It's not just a friend is it? It's definitely a guy, then." I just shook my head and grabbed my purse. "Listen, I won't be gone too long maybe an hour. I'm going to that little cafe that's just a little south of main street. Call me if you need anything."

"Why can't I just ask Taylor if I need anything?' My eyes got big. I made my way to the door.

"Well, gotta go, Gabs. Bye Taylor!" I yelled.

"Shar, what's going-" I shut the door before she could finish her sentence. I laughed to myself. Phase one complete! I got into my car and drove to the cafe. Once I got there, I immediately spotted Troy. He waved at me, and I waved back. I ran over to the little table and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself." He said back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"So, about Gabriella? When are you planning on coming to the house?"

"Probably a couple hours after I get home. I'm scared though, to tell you the truth." He rested his elbows on the table. I just looked at him. I put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I know. She is too."

"She knows I'm coming?"

"No, if she would have known, she would've tried to leave or something. But she was too afraid and scared to try to call or see you, so I did it for her. Taylor is in on the plan too. She won't be there when you come. It'll just be her, and me of course. I think she is a little suspicious though, because she was like 'who are you going to go see?' I almost died laughing. If only she knew." We both laughed.

"And I was just like 'a friend', and she was like 'right.' Then I couldn't keep it in anymore, and laughed, and she was like, 'it's not just a friend is it? It's definitely a guy, then.' I had to leave before I burst out laughing." He chuckled, as did I.

"Wow. But seriously, what do I say? Where do I begin? I'm so scared, afraid, confused. What if I say something wrong?" He ran his hands throught his hair frantically.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Has the great "Troy Bolton" lost his touch? You are pathetic. Just start off like 'hey', 'how you been', and go from there." He pointed a finger at me.

"I have not lost it okay. It's just I haven't seen her in four freakin' years, Shar. Four years!" He yelled, and I backed up a little. Then we just burst out laughing.

"Calm yourself down Troy-boy. You'll do fine. She'll be just as nervous as you I'm sure." He nodded his head. We then ordered our food and sat there and ate. We paid for our food, and walked outside.

"Thanks Shar. You helped a lot."

"No problem." We did a quick hug and parted our ways. "Bye!" He yelled. I said bye back and got in my car and drove back home. My plan is going to work. I can't believe it.

**-3 Hours Later (about 2:00)-**

He should be here by now. I've been constantly looking at the clock for the past hour. I was pacing back and forth. Gabriella looked up at me.

"You expecting someone?" I glared at her, and noticed that she had changed from the clothes she was wearing earlier. She was now wearing a red halter top, with white shorts. I smiled.

"So you are?" I shook my head no. Just then the door bell rang.

"Yes!" I thought to myself.

"What?" Gabriella said. Okay, maybe I accidently said that out loud. "Nothing, Gabs. Nothing..." I went over to the door and slightly opened it.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here, Sharpay?" Duh of course, Gabriella will definitely thank me for this later. "Absolutely Troy. Come on in." I smiled to myself as he walked in, hands shoved in his pockets. This was going to be great.

**(Gabriella)**

"Hey Gabs someone is here to see you!!!" Sharpay squealed. I looked up and my heart stopped. I glared at Sharpay and shook my head. She just stood there and smiled. "I did good." She spoke. "I'll get you for this later, Sharpay." She just rolled her eyes.

"No, you'll thank me for this, I'm sure." Then she walked away. Just like that. I'm scared to be alone with Troy.

"So much for her help, then huh?" He said.

"Yeah. She always thinks her plans work out." He looked at me confused. I smiled.

"Well is this plan working out so far?" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen. He followed me. I sat down at one of the barstools and he sat at the other.

"So how have you been Gabriella?" I noticed and was sad that he wasn't calling me by the little nickname he **used to **call me, Ella.

"Pretty good. Just got back a couple days ago, but I'm sure mother told you that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah she did."

"I'm staying here with Sharpay and Taylor, of course, as you may have noticed." I almost wanted to literally smack myself in the forehead. I could almost hear Sharpay saying, "QUIT STATING THE OBVIOUS YOU DUFUS!" I smiled.

"So how have you been, Troy?" He looked away and then back again.

"I don't know. Honestly, it's not been great. My car has been acting all weird lately, everytime I go to see my parents they start arguing all the time, and my girl-ish friend I was kinda seeing told me that she'd rather be friends and broke up with me. _It's not exactly a new thing to me_." He looked at me when he said that last sentence and I knew what he was talking about. I cocked my head to the left a little and gave him a weak smile.

"But I think it's gotten a lot better since today though."

"Troy." It's all I could say. I knew where he was going with this. I had to stop it, but then again, I kinda liked it. He was getting all sweet and cute, I could hardly resist it. I bit my lip.

"Something wrong, Ella?" There it was. I loved it when he called me that.

"No. Well, yeah. It's just I don't think we should jump right into everything again. We should be friends, for now." His expression on his face was hard to look at. I could tell he was upset.

"But, the whole reason I came over here was because I wanted you back. I guess I just thought you wanted the same. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'll leave." He got up and went towards the door. I couldn't move. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't get myself to move. I gotta get him though. I got up and ran towards the door. I grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face me.

"Wait. Don't leave, Troy. Please." He sighed.

"Why shouldn't I? I've said everything and so have you. Done deal, it's fine." He opened the door, and I let go of my grip on him.

"Bye Gabriella." He said before he left. After he shut the door I whispered, "Sorry." I sank down to the floor with my head in my hands. Great, this is the worst way to start back into a life at home, and a horrible way trying to restart things with my ex. But I know what I have to do. And I know just when I'll do it too.

* * *

Well, well, well. I had Gabriella and Troy originally work things out, but I think this will be a better way to go! I hope you all loved the new chapter, and don't forget, if you have alerts on this story, I would absolutely love it if you would review!!! Here's a little teaser from the next chapter!!!

_"I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, just to see it ripped off and torn in two. Why are you doing this to me, Ella?" She looked up at me, with a saddened expression on her face. I saw tears well up in her eyes, and spill over onto her cheeks. Oh man._

_ "I...I...I'm sorry I even came here. So just live your happy life without me, Troy." She turned around, but then I grabbed her hand and she turned back around. I pulled her into a hug and we just stood there, while she was crying. "I'm sorry, Ella."_

Awww, well, don't forget to review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!! My schedule is kinda busy for the rest of the month, but I'll definitely try and get you guys a new chapter before February! LYA, Deidra


	5. Our Special Place

Wow, it seems like forever since I've put up a chapter!!! But thanks to the awesome help from HSMandChelseaFCfan, her ideas helped me along! So thank you again!!! I promise I won't go three weeks without posting another chapter, ever again. It's just, I missed three days a couple weeks ago, and I was kinda strugglin' to get my work caught up and everything. So I am sincerely sorry! Anyways, here's the next chapter and see you at the bottom! (Disclaimer: I own no part of High School Musical, just my plot)

* * *

Its been three days since the incident with Troy. I feel so alone, and so weak. But when Katie's around, I have to pretend like nothings wrong. But I guess I'm not a very good actress.

"Mommy, vhat's rong?" I gave her a weak smile.

"Come here sweetie." She walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"Why are you sad, Mommy? I don't wike it when you sad."

"Oh, I was just trying to talk to one of my friends the other day, and it didn't go so well. But it'll be okay sweetie. It will."

"Oh, okey-dokey. When do I get to see Daddy, mommy? All the whittle gurls like me see their daddies and why don't I get to?" She started to cry. I started to slightly rock her back and forth.

"Oh, Katie, don't worry. You'll see daddy soon, I promise." She sniffed. (Awww, total Mother-Daughter moment.)

"Okay. Well Dora's on so I gotsta go watch it. I hope you feel better, Mommy." She got up off of my lap and ran into the other room, just as Sharpay was coming into the kitchen. She looked ashamed that she had tried to get Troy and I to talk to each other and get back together, but I definitely didn't mind it.

"Listen, Gabriella, I'm really sorry about the whole Troy coming thing. I didn't think it would end the way it did. I was just trying to help."

"I know. I know. I'm sorta past that. No need to apologize. You didn't know that was going to happen either. None of us did." I looked down. She come over and sat by me at the table.

"I'm glad that you haven't tried to bring Katie in this. A little girl like her doesn't need any problems that she can't understand. But, I do have one question. Katie needs to see Troy. Even if neither know that they are father and daughter. I know my first plan didn't work, but maybe you could just give this one a chance..." I got up from the table and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. I leaned against the counter.

"I know, Shar. She will get to do that, just not yet. Troy and I aren't even really on speaking terms. But I need to get out." Sharpay's eyes got big.

"Get out? Of what? Here, this city, this state, this country????" She was almost hyperventilating.

"No, no. I just meant like for me to go to Troy and mine's special place. I doubt he goes there anymore, so I probably won't run into him. I just want to go there and kind of plan and think about what I'm going to do. Everything is so confusing right now. I'll just be gone for a little bit. I'll have my cell phone on me if you need me. It's not too far away, so I'll just walk."

"Okay. I hope you figure some things out, Gabriella. I really do." She gave me a hug, and I walked up to my room. I grabbed my flip flops, keys, and my cell phone. I went back stairs and went into the living room, to say bye to Katie. I walked over to her and picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Katie. I got to go somewhere, but I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" She nodded her head. I started walking out of the living room, but Katie's voice turned me back around.

"Be good, mommy. I love you." I always smiled when she said that.

"You be good too, sweetie. I love you, too." I walked up the stairs and towards the door. I walked outside, and started walking to that special place. A few minutes later, I arrived at the baseball park. Yes, I know, kind of odd for a person and their ex's special place, but this place has had so many memories for me. I starting walking over to the dugout. Our special place was the dugout, because that's where he told me he loved me, four and a half years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and I were tightly grasping each others hands as we watched as the last person got up to bat for East High Wildcats. Troy faced me._

_"Man, if Chad doesn't get a home run at this up to bat, I am so gonna kill him. He has to get a home run so the tie can be broken, and we can win the championship." I giggled. Troy looked at me with his dreamy blue eyes._

_"Oh, I love your laugh, Ella." I giggled even more. Troy grasped his arms around me and held me in his embrace. We were so into staring into each other's eyes, we didn't even know our team had won, until an eruption of cheers came from the crowd._

_"Hey, I guess you won't have to kill Chad now, huh?"_

_"No, I guess I won't. Listen I'll be right back. But after everyone leaves, meet me in our team's dugout, okay?"_

_"Okay." I said. He let go of me, and I watched him walk over to Chad and give him a congradualative man hug._

_"Awesome job, man. I can't believe we did it." I heard him say._

_"Well, you got us the championship for basketball, and I got us the one for baseball. How about that?"_

_"Feels pretty good, eh?"_

_"Heck yes it does. Well I have to go. But I'll see you at school Monday, okay. Plus, I think you need to go back to Gabs. Someone might try to steal her from you." He winked. Troy looked up at me in the stands, and I giggled. I walked down the bleachers and walked towards Troy as Chad walked off. I grabbed Troy's hand._

_"Come one, everyone's leaving. Let's meet at our special spot." We started walking, hand in hand to the dugout._

_"You're calling it 'our spot'?" He asked._

_"Might as well, Every couple has their own little special place no one knows about."_

_"But people do know where this is at." I laughed._

_"I know. But let's just pretend no one knows about it. That makes it more fun."_

_"Oh, okay." He said softly. I followed him into the dugout and we sat down by each other on the bench. We just kind of sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. I broke the gaze and silence._

_"I can't believe it. It's almost the end of high school, isn't it?" He leaned back against the hard concrete of the wall._

_"Yeah. All part of the thing called our future." I leaned on Troy's chest and looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around me._

_"Troy, I have never been in one place longer than a year. I don't want to live for the future. I want to live for right now, in the moment."_

_"You're right. But sometimes we do have to look in that direction."_

_"Yeah, I wish I could just stay like this forever, Troy." He kissed the top of my head._

_"Me too. You know what, there's something that I've been wanting to say for a long time, Ella." At the time I had no idea what he was talking about, I was just so oblivious to what he was going to say, because I couldn't get myself to stop looking into his deadly-pools-of-blue eyes._

_"And that is...?"_

_"Well, I've never had to say this, so I don't really know how to say this, Ella. But, from that first time we sang karaoke at that New Year's party, I knew we had something. I used to not believe it when people said there is love at first sight, but the first time I saw you, I believed it too." My eyes started to get watery._

_"You...you love me?" Now the tears were spilling over to my cheeks. I sat up, and he leaned over and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He then cupped my cheek, and put his forehead against mine._

_"Yeah, yeah I do. A lot. I'm in love with you, Gabriella. I'm glad I could finally tell you. It's been eating me up inside, forever."_

_"Oh Troy. I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed me. It seemed like our lips were interlocked for forever, which had only been a few seconds. After we broke it off, he got up and grabbed my hand._

_"Come here my love. Let's go home." I smiled and grabbed his hand as we both walked out of the ballpark together._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the single most wonderful day of my entire life. Oh my, how the years have gone. I sighed as I finally reached the dugout and turned around the corner to walk into it. But I was surprised when I saw someone oh too familiar sitting there, as if he too was there to think. He lifted up his head as he saw me come into the dugout.

"Hey." He said.

"Um, hi."

"You here to think too?"

"Sorta. Listen, Troy about the other day-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. Really. I knew it was too good of a plan to be true." I walked over and sat down by him, seeing that he now had his head in his hands. I really didn't know what to say.

"Troy...it isn't fine, and it isn't okay. I know it isn't, because I feel like such an idiot now, because I let you walk away. I just wish I could've taken it back. Can you forgive me?" I honestly expected him to say yes. I then got up from the bench and leaned against the part of the fence that was directly infront of him.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I want to say yes, I really do. But I just can't get myself to at the moment.

"I can't." I painfully said.

"You can't?" I could tell she was upset. Maybe I should have just gone with my gut and told her yes. But it's way too late to even think about changing my mind now. I got up and stood infront of her.

"I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, just to see it ripped off and torn in two. Why are you doing this to me, Ella?" She looked up at me, with a saddened expression on her face. I saw tears well up in her eyes, and spill over onto her cheeks. Oh man.

"I...I...I'm sorry I even came here. So just live your happy life without me, Troy." She turned around, but then I grabbed her hand and she turned back around. I pulled her into a hug and we just stood there, while she was crying. "I'm sorry, Ella."

"I've just been so confused over the past few days, I really don't know what I'm saying. I do forgive you. But it wasn't your fault, nor mine. It was just what fate wanted to happen I guess." She sniffed and let go of me. She looked up at me, and I wiped away her tears. For a few minutes, we just looked into each other's eyes. I felt this old feeling coming back. Well, more like returning from a vacation. It was the feeling, of _love._

_

* * *

_Woah! Didn't see that comin' huh? But I thought that was a good way to end this chapter, on how Troy felt. It's starting to look like Troyella once again, but in the next chapter, Gabriella has to make a very important decision, which has to do with Katie and Troy. Here's a teaser from the next chapter!!!!

_As we arrived at the house, I was so nervous. Troy wasn't letting up on wanting to come inside. What am I going to do? Katie's in here! I got out of the car and walked up to the door._

_"Come on, Ella. I just want to come in for a little bit. Is it that big of a deal?"_

_"No. I guess not." I opened the door, followed by Troy. I walked down the steps towards the living room. I saw Sharpay sitting on the couch with Katie. I saw Sharpay's eyes get big, apparently she saw Troy standing behind me._

_"Help me!!!" I mouthed. She pretended like she was getting up to go to the kitchen and as she walked by me, she spoke._

_"Sorry, I got nothin'." Great...I walked into the kitchen. ._

_"So, who's the little girl, Ella?" I guess Troy did come into the kitchen too. Oh boy, what am I going to tell him???_

Well, I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to see what happens!!! Again, thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!! Oh yeah, and reviews are wonderful and lovely, so don't forget to review if you read this!!!

LYA, Deidra:-)


	6. Troy and Katie

Yay! New chapter up! I know it's been two weeks since the last chapter was up, but today I'm finally finishing all the makeup work I owe in all my classes! blows noise maker I will try to work on the next chapter throughout this week. I also am writing a new story!!! Yay! But that **doesn't** mean this story is ending, so just to let ya'll know that. The new story probably won't be on here for maybe a month or two, or even 3. I just know that I'm going to make this story my main focus since I don't have to worry about Hate That I Love You. Anyways, I'm gonna let you all read this chapter, I'm gonna quit blabbing, and see you all at the bottom!!! (Disclaimer: I do not own any part of High School Musical. I just own this plot!)

* * *

"You really don't have to do this Troy." I looked over to him as he was driving me back to the house.

"Oh yes, I do. You don't need to be walking around by yourself in this town. Not exactly a good idea, Ella." I rolled my eyes.

"I'd be perfectly fine. Don't let my size fool you for what I can do!" He smiled.

"What, you don't believe me do you, Troy?"

"Um..." I slapped his shoulder and he feigned hurt. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right. I probably couldn't fend for myself."

"That's why you always need to have a big, strong, man with you at all times, little lady." He said in a deep masculine voice. I covered my mouth and giggled.

"Well, looks like we are here, ma'am." God, why can't I stop laughing. He's being way too funny!

"Yep, we sure are." He pulled in the driveway and turned off his car. We just sat there for a couple minutes. I sighed.

"Well, I'm glad we could talk and kind of work things out Troy, I really am." He looked at me.

"Yeah, me too. I think this is a good start." I nodded my head and smiled. Then he got out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir." He bowed.

"You are most certainly welcome, Ms. Montez." I laughed again, as did he. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. I waited for him to shut the door and turn back around to face me.

"Well, I assume you should probably go home and do whatever it is you do during the summer, Troy."

"Oh no, I'm not. I want to come inside." My eyes got kind of big but I tried to quickly stop looking like I didn't want him to come inside. Since Katie was in there. What kind of excuse could I come up with?

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Um, no. I just thought you would have better things to do than to come and spend even more time with me." He interlaced both of his hands with mine.

"Absolutely not. There's nothing I'd rather do." I couldn't help but smile at that. We almost got close enough to kiss, but I didn't let that happen, as much as I wanted to. I turned around to go to the house. I made my way towards the door, thinking about excuses for who Katie was, he can't know yet. I have to work my way up to it. Slowly, but surely. I turned back around, but he was still standing at his car.

"What are you still doing over there, silly? I thought you wanted to come in, and hang out for awhile."

"Oh yeah, I do. Sorry, I kind of was in a daze." He made his way to the door. I opened the door, followed by Troy. I walked down the steps towards the living room. I saw Sharpay sitting on the couch with Katie. I saw Sharpay's eyes get big, apparently she saw Troy standing behind me.

"Help me!" I mouthed. She got up and pretended like she was going to go somewhere in the house.

"Sorry, I got nothing." Great. She walked past me, and walked upstairs, probably to tell Taylor that Troy was here. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get something to drink. I grabbed a carton of juice and grabbed a cup. I turned around to sit the juice and cup down on the island, to see that Troy had sat down at one of the barstools.

"So, who's the little girl, Ella?" Come on, think of something fast. I got it!!!

"Oh, her name's Katie. It's Sharpay's mom's friend's daughter. We are just babysitting her." He mouthed an 'oh'. What if we walk in the living room and she calls me mommy? That's the big question that's running through my head.

"I'll be right back, Troy." I walked into the living room and saw Katie sitting on the couch, still watching Dora.

"Hey sweetie. Listen, my friend that's in the kitchen, doesn't know I'm your mommy, and I don't want him to know yet. So can you not call me mommy for awhile?" I whispered.

"Okay, mo-" I put a finger to her mouth.

"Oh sarry. Vhat should I calls you?"

"Call me Gabriella, or Gabby, or Gabs. Just until my friend leaves, okay?"

"Okay, Gabby." She giggled.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I pawmise I'll just call you Gabby, not mommy."

"Good girl." I know it's kind of mean to make your almost four year old daughter not call you mommy just because you're too much of a wimp to tell your ex-boyfriend that she's actually your daughter and his kid. But, I'm just trying to think on my feet here. Just then Troy walked into the room and sat on a chair by the couch that Katie and I were sitting on.

"Hi, Gabby's friend. Vhat's your name?" He came over and sat down on the floor in front of the spot on the couch on which Katie was sitting on.

"I'm Troy, and you must be Katie. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meets you too, Troy." She reached out one of her little arms, and Troy shook it. I just smiled at the sight at Katie and Troy's interaction with one another. I'm starting to get more and more guilty of not telling the truth to both of them.

"So Katie, how old are you?" She put up three fingers.

"But, I'm amost four years old though." He nodded his head.

"Well, I'm just going to let you two get acquianted with another. I need to go upstairs and take a quick shower. I'll probably be back in twenty minutes or so."

"Okay." They both said in unison. I walked up the set of stairs that led to my room and stopped at the balcony at the top and looked down at them, playing with her toys. I keep getting this sharp pain inside and it keeps telling me that I can't lie any longer. But I have to. If I want both Troy and Katie and I to become somewhat of a family. I walked back to my room and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. I cranked up the hot water, but I just couldn't get rid of the guilt. It was like some kind of bacteria that just multiplies and gets bigger. I laid back against the tile and stood there for ten minutes, trying to think of any kind of solution that could make all of the guilt go away.

"I've got it!" I said to no one. I could tell him I'm her mom in a few days or so, maybe. Then maybe a week or less afterwards, I could tell him he's her daddy. That'll be my plan, for now.

After figuring out a plan, I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped a towel around me, and I walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the dresser, and grabbed my clothes. I went back into the bathroom and put my clothes on. I then pulled my wet hair back into a pony tail. I stepped back from the mirror and observed myself. I thought I looked okay, but you could tell something was bothering me. I tried to not let it show as I walked out of the bathroom, out of my room, and back down the stairs, seeing that Troy and Katie were both asleep on the couch. They looked like the perfect daddy-daughter couple. I bit my lip, wanting to almost scream out the truth right then and there. But, I walked back up the stairs and knocked on Taylor's room's door. She opened it, and I saw Sharpay in there also.

"So how's everything with daddy and daughter down there, Gabs?" Sharpay asked as I plopped down on one of Taylor's chairs.

"Them? Oh they're good. They are getting along really well. But I just feel so guilty about it all. I mean, I had to tell Katie to not call me mommy until my 'friend' left because I'm too much of a wimp to tell him that's she's my daughter." I rubbed my temples and looked down at the floor.

"Who'd you tell him she was?" Taylor asked.

"I told him Katie was Sharpay's mom's friend's daughter. It's all I could think of. I feel like the worst mom ever." Sharpay got up off of the end of Taylor's bed and walked over to me and sat Indian style on the floor by my chair. She put a hand on my lap.

"I can't imagine how hard it is for you to do this. I know I wouldn't be able to."

"Me neither." Taylor said as she also came over and sat on the floor by the chair.

"I came up with somewhat of a plan I can go off of for a while. In a few days to a week, I might tell Troy that's she's my daughter. Then maybe a week after that, tell him he's the daddy. I might make that two weeks." They both nodded their heads.

"Before I came up here, I went down stairs and saw him and Katie sleeping on the couch, and it was like the perfect daddy-daughter moment, but it's making me eat myself up inside. It's so hard to do this."

Then we heard a light knock on Taylor's door.

"That must be Troy." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it, to find Troy with Katie in his arms.

"Is there anywhere we can lay her down? That couch isn't exactly the most comfortable place for a little girl to sleep. Or me. Or anyone. That thing is just plain uncomfortable." I let out a little giggle.

"Sure, I'll lead you to her room." I walked over to the room that was Katie's.

"Here we are. Just hand her to me, and I'll go lay her down." He nodded his head and gave me Katie. He followed me over to her bed, and I laid her down and put a little blanket over her body.

"She's so cute, Ella." He whispered as we both stood there looking down at her, sleeping peacefully.

"I know. She's just plain adorable."

"This just makes me think of how it could be someday when I have a kid." I bit my lip at that statement.

"You don't even know." I mouthed to myself.

"Well, I know I didn't actually get to hang out with you any while I was here, but I kind of have to go. My parents are wanting me to come over for dinner tonight. Fun, fun, fun." I smiled.

"Okay." I said. We both walked out of Katie's room and walked towards the front door. He opened the door and walked out a little bit and then turned back around. I was standing in the doorway, wondering what was going through his head.

"I know I've said this already today, Ella, but I'm glad we could get kind of reaquainted with each other."

"Me too." I said softly. He then reached out his arms for a hug. Okay, so not exactly what I was expecting, but okay. I hugged him back.

"I missed you so much, Ella." He whispered.

"I missed you too, Troy." I whispered back. We released from the embrace and he started walking towards his car.

"Bye Troy!" I said.

"Bye Ella! I'll call you later!" I nodded and walked back into the house and back up the stairs and back into Taylor's room. I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"What?" Sharpay said.

"When I laid down Katie in her bed, Troy was like 'she's so cute' and I was like 'yeah, she's so adorable' and then this is where I almost blew up. He said 'this makes me think how it could be someday when I have a kid'." Both Taylor and Sharpay gasped.

"If only he knew." Taylor said.

"I know. That's what I mouthed. Luckily, he didn't notice. I think it would be best if I maybe make my plan go a little faster maybe?"

"Mm-hmm." They both said. As we stayed up there and gossiped and talked about all kinds of stuff, I just couldn't get the image of him and Katie together out of my head. I have got to tell him. Or maybe somehow show him, that he's her father. And I know just how I'll do that. Maybe not tomorrow, but in a few days, or a week I'll tell him.

* * *

Wow, Gabby's getting real guilty! Will she accidently blurt something out the next time she sees Troy? How will she show him he's Katie's daddy? How will she explain this mess to Katie? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. I thought Katie and Troy were so cute together in this chapter, weren't they? But anyways, here's a teaser from the next chapter.

_I sighed._

_"Troy, Katie's not Sharpay's mom's friend's daughter." I looked down at my hands that were resting on the table, and then looked back up at a confused Troy, who was sitting across from me._

_"Then, who is she?" It's now or never. He's got to know._

Will Gabriella tell him the truth? Or will she make up another excuse? Come back when a new chapter is up and you will find out! Now, isn't it about time you clicked the review button? Reviews are wonderful, so dont' forget to submit one! They don't take to long to do! Ta Ta For Now!!!

LYA, Deidra:-)


	7. Telling Him Half The Truth

Yippee! The next chapter is up! And it only took me 10 days, because I started this chapter as soon as I had the last one up! This is a good chapter in my perspective, but I'll let you be the judge of that! Meet you at the bottom! (Disclaimer: I own no part of HSM, just my plot.)

* * *

**-2 Weeks Later-**

These past couple of weeks have been so hard for me. I mean its great that Troy and Katie have been getting along well, but I'm scared. So scared that something's gonna happen if I tell him. Like he'll hate me and never want to talk to me again, or tell me that I'm a bad mother, or that I shouldn't have kept Katie. That's why I've waited this long. I know I said "oh I'll tell him in a few days or a week or so", but I just couldn't get myself to do it. Anyways, I just got back from a mother-daughter girl's day out with my mom, and yesterday Troy called me and asked me out to dinner tonight, so I have to get ready for that. Right now it's about 7:50, and Troy said he'd come pick me up at 8, so he'll probably be here any minute. He told me to dress nice, so I had changed into a simple black halter dress that I had bought a couple months ago, but never wore it. I made sure I had straightened all of my hair, and then I grabbed my purse and my black strap heels and walked downstairs to wait. When I got down there, I saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Katie waiting.

"Woohoo, mommy!" Katie said. I laughed and walked over and sat between Taylor and Katie.

"Wow, Gabs, you look great!" Sharpay squealed.

"Troy's going to be practically drooling over you." Taylor said.

"Oh, I hope not. I spent good money on this dress, and I wouldn't want it ruined." We all laughed. I turned to Katie and noticed she was whimpering.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you not feel very good?"

"Yeah. I feel weally hot. Vhat does that mean?" I put my hand on her forehead, and sure enough, she did feel pretty hot.

"We took her temperature earlier, it was like 100.4." Taylor said. I nodded my head. Just then, the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be!" Sharpay said.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Katie shyly asked.

"I'm going to go to dinner with my friend. Remember Troy?" Katie nodded.

"That's who it is at the door." I said.

"Are you guys dating? You seem to wike him awot mommy." Sharpay and Taylor giggled.

"I do like him, but don't let him know that. That'll be our little secret. We are kind of dating I guess." I walked up to the door and opened it. Oh my God, he looked so good. I could've kissed right then. But I contained myself.

"Hey, Troy." I cooly said.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

God, she looks so good. I can't think of anything to say back to her.

"Um...hi, Ella. You look really good." Smooth, real smooth. She giggled.

"Thanks. You look great, too." She shut the door behind her, and I walked her to her side of the car. I opened the door and let her get in. I then shut the door and went to my side and got in and started the car.

"So, where are we going, Troy?" I smiled.

"It's a secret."

"Oh. Okay. But I'm assuming it's some place fancy, because you told me to dress nice."

"It is. And trust me, you did more than dress nice." She giggled. Man, her laugh's contagious. We kept talking and chatting for the next ten minutes and then we arrived at the restaurant.

"Kohito's, Troy? Wow."

"I know. It's great here and the food is amazing." She nodded. I found a parking space close to the entrance, and we got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. We walked inside and got seated almost immediately. Gabriella kept looking around, obviously amazed about this place. "Why Kohito's, Troy?"

"Because, I only bring people here that are special." Ella smiled, and I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

"Who all have you brought here?"

"Just you." She smiled once again. We then got our food and sat there and talked and really caught up with each other.

"These last couple weeks that you've been here have been great, Ella."

"I agree. I'm really glad it's still kind of like how it **used to **be." She reach her hands across the table and entertwined our fingers. I smiled and for a moment or so, we just looked into each other's eyes. Just then her cell phone rang. She fumbled in her purse for her phone and got it out and answered it.

"Hello...Sharpay what's wrong?...Katie?...Ok...No I'm fine...It's fine...we'll be there soon...yeah...it's not your fault...she did feel a little warm before I left...yeah we are having a wonderful time...okay, well we'll come as soon as we can...bye." I looked at her with a confused look on my face. I saw that her facial expression had gone from happy, to quite upset in a matter of seconds.

"May I ask what's wrong?" I could tell she was trying not to cry, and I didn't know why. She sniffed.

"Yeah, Sharpay said they had to take Katie to the hospital. Her fever has gotten a lot worse. I told her we'd go as soon as we could."

"Well, we're done anyways, so let's go!"

"Okay." She sniffed.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

We quickly paid our check and ran towards Troy's car. We got in and sped towards the hospital. I looked out the window the whole way, because I didn't want Troy see me crying. I then felt a hand on my lap.

"Are you okay, Ella? You seem really upset about Katie. I guess it's just that you care about her well being. I think that's real great of you." I smiled a weak smile. As we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, I started pondering the thought of telling him now.

"Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something I need to tell you once we get inside, okay?" He nodded. We got out of the car and ran hand in hand into the hospital. Before we could say we were here for Katie, Sharpay and Taylor ran up to us and we went into the waiting room.

"Where's Katie at?" I frantically asked. I sat down at the table that Sharpay and Taylor were sitting at, and Troy sat across from me.

"They took her back to do some tests, to make sure it's just a high fever, and not anything more serious." Taylor said. I nodded. After about fifteen minutes of silence, I started getting fidgety and impatient. I looked up from the table and noticed Troy was looking at me. As if he was trying to figure me out or something.

"Hey Ella, didn't you say you had something you wanted to tell me?" Sharpay and Taylor both immediately looked at me. It seemed like they were asking me if I was telling Troy about my being Katie's mom. I slightly nodded. Taylor reached around me and jabbed Sharpay in the arm.

"Hey, Shar. How about we go check out the cafeteria?"

"Why? I'm not-" Taylor cleared her throat.

"Gonna pass that up! Let's go! We'll be right back guys." Sharpay and Taylor got up and headed in the cafeteria's direction.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"What is it? Wait, why isn't Katie's mom here? Is she too busy to come to a hospital and see her sick child?" He seemed a little angry. Maybe this isn't the best time. No, Gabriella Montez, you will tell him now. I sighed.

"Troy, Katie's not Sharpay's mom's friend's daughter." I looked down at my hands and then back up to see a confused Troy sitting across from me at the table.

"Then, who is she?"

It's now or never. He has to know.

"_She's my daughter, Troy_. That's why I've been acting so protective of her, and that's why I was crying in the car on the way here. I was so scared for her life. She's so little and fragile, I just didn't want that to go away." I looked at Troy and noticed that his whole body was frozen. He wasn't saying anything.

"Troy, I know this is a shock, but just say something please?" I scooted over by Troy. He looked down at his hands.

"When did you have her?"

"I was 19." I said.

"Wow. Do you know who the father is?" _Of course it's only you._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, it was someone I thought loved me, but truth is, I never really loved him either. But it's okay, because I'm over it." I lied.

"Oh. Wow. I just..I don't know what to say." He looked back up at me.

"That's really great then Ella, I'm sure you are a great mom. Too bad the dad's not around though."

"Yeah, too bad. He really missed out." I bit my lip. Just then, Sharpay and Taylor came back in and sat across from Troy & me. They both looked at me, and then at Troy.

"Did you tell him?" Sharpay asked.

"You and Taylor know?" Taylor nodded. Troy all of the sudden got up from the table and started walking around the waiting room. I looked at Taylor and Sharpay, and they too were confused. Troy stopped pacing around and looked me directly in the eye.

"Why wasn't I told sooner, Gabriella?" I looked back at Taylor and Sharpay. Troy only called me by that when he was pissed. I bit down on my lip and looked down at the floor. I heard Troy's footsteps coming closer to mine. He then kneeled down in front of me and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Come on Ella, I just want the answer to that easy question." He had softened up now.

"I...I...I really don't know Troy. I was being stubborn and selfish, and I thought if I told you, you would think I'm a bad mom for not involving the father, and for lying about who she is."

"Well, I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get told sooner." He said as he stood back up.

"Well, Troy, I would have. But you know what? There never is a absolutely perfect time to tell someone that you have a daughter." I was getting slightly angry.

"Hey, Ella. Come down."

"You know what? I can't. I don't feel like I can right now, because now I feel like I've made a mistake by telling you. I knew I shouldn't have." By now I was standing up in front of him with my arms crossed. He rubbed both of his arms up and down mine.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Can we move on, babe? I really don't like it when you're mad at me." I looked up at him. I wanted to not be angry anymore and just kiss him, but I couldn't. Then the doctor came in. All four of us walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Frederick. I'm supposing you all are here for Katie?" We all nodded.

"Now, which one of you is the mother? It says the name on here is Gabriella Montez." I raised my hand.

"That would be me." The other three walked back to the table as the doctor was telling me what was up with Katie.

"So, is there anything wrong with her? Will she be okay?" He nodded.

"Yes, she will be fine. The fever was almost high enough to cause a serious illness. But we ran several tests, and she is completely fine. We have given her some antibiotics, and we'll send some with you to give her over the next couple of days." I nodded.

"So if you and your friends want to come back and see her, you are quite welcome to. She's in rooom 214."

"Thank You, Doctor." I said. I walked back over to Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"What's wrong with her?" Sharpay asked.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

"When will she get to come home?" Taylor asked.

"Don't worry guys, she's fine. They gave her some medicine to reduce the fever, and luckily it wasn't high enough to put her at risk for some other illnesses. We can go back and see her. She's in room 214." Taylor and Sharpay got up and headed towards Katie's room. I stayed behind for a few seconds. Troy turned back around and came back to me. I started walking and he put his arm around my waist.

"Are we okay, Ella? I'm sorry I made you upset, but you've got to admit, if you had this told to you by someone, you would be shocked too right?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's just go see Katie." Troy and I continued to walk towards Katie's room. He still had his arm around my waist, and I had wrapped one of my arms around his body. The whole way to Katie's room I was thinking, _What am I going to do next?__

* * *

_What will she do next? Read the next chapter to find out, and here's the teaser from the next chapter!

_Dear Troy,_

_I didn't want to do this in person, because I know this might be too shocking and you may not want to believe it, but just look at Katie's birth certificate and it'll tell you who the father is._

I had no idea what this meant. So I took out the other paper that was in the envelope with the note. I opened the birth certificate and I first saw the name Katie Michelle...Bolton? Oh my God, this can't possibly be. I then looked over to the birth father's name. It was mine.

* * *

I also want to add that if I get **_10 reviews_** on this chapter, I'll give only you, my readers a super sneak peak of my new story, called **Once Upon A Time**, a Troyella fic!!! So click that review button, or you'll miss out on a sneak peek of a new awesome story!!!


	8. He Finally Knows

Yay! New chapter up after almost 2 weeks! I would have put this up when I got it done, a week ago, but I got grounded from the computer for a week! I promise it won't happen again! But I almost screamed in joy when I saw that I got the 10 reviews I wanted! Now I want that every chapter, if we could! Now I'll shut up and let ya'll read the next chapter. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot of this story.) 

* * *

We finally arrived at Katie's room and we went in.

"Mommy! Whoops! Sorry." Katie said.

"It's okay sweetie, he knows I'm your mommy." She nodded her head. I went over to her and sat down.

"So do you feel any better lil' K?" Taylor asked.

"Yep. The medicine dey gave me was yummy." We all laughed.

"Well, Taylor and I gave a double date to go to with Zeke and Chad. So we gotta jet. But we're glad everythings better for now." Sharpay said.

"For now? Oh, real smooth Shar." Taylor glared at her.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess." Both Taylor and Sharpay left.

"Well, that leaves us three." Troy said. _Yeah, our own little happy family,_ I thought.

"Yeah. I've got to go sign Katie out, so she can leave and go back home soon." Troy nodded his head. I left her room and made my way to the front desk. The girl who was at the desk looked up. "Um, I'm here to sign Katie Bolton out."

"And you are?" She asked.

"Her mother, Gabriella Montez."

"Okay." She gave me the clipboard and I signed out Katie. I handed it back to her.

"But you do know, that she won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning."

"Really?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Montez, but we want to make sure her fever stays down for a solid 12 hours. And it's only been about one. But you can come in sometime in the morning and take her home, along with instructions and stuff for what type of medicine and the recommended dosage."

"Okay." I bit my lip and came up with a way to tell Troy he's Katie's father.

"Do you happen to have a copy of Katie's birth certificate on hand? I seem to have lost mine." I lied.

"Sure." She reached behind her and searched for it and pulled it out.

"Thank you." I folded it and put it in my pocket.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

"Well, that leaves us three." I said.

"Yeah. I've got to go sign Katie out, so she can leave and go back home soon." I nodded my head and she left the room.

"So, Katie. Gabriella's your mom, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess she told you. You don't seem to be vewey happy about it, Mr. Troy." I chuckled.

"No, I'm happy. I kind of noticed how you two looked alike but I never thought much about it."

"Oh. She tells me about you all the time." She threw up her hands in a dramatic way. I laughed. "Oh, is that so? What does she say?"

"She tells me that you're weally grweat. I think she's right. You ar pwetty cool to me. She also told me she likes you a bunch!" I smiled. I'm glad Katie's telling me all this stuff.

"She also told me that you guys are going out, too." _Going out? _She actually refers to what we are doing as dating. I'm surprised but glad, because I would like to be going out with her. Then Gabriella came back in.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I then went back into Katie's room. I looked at Troy and he had the biggest grin on his face. I looked at him confusedly. I walked over and sat by Troy who was sitting by Katie.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad!" Katie shouted.

"Good!" Troy said.

"Well, bad news first. Sorry, Troy. Um yeah bad news is that you have to stay here overnight, Katie. The good news is that you get to go home tomorrow morning!"

"Oh man. Oh well, I've never stayed at a hospitable overnight befoor. It could be fun!"

"That's the spirit, Katie." Troy said. 

"We should probably go. I want to go home, but I'll come pick you up in the morning, Katie." I got up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Bye, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Troy and I both got up and left. We got into his car and made our way back to the house, which was only a five minute drive. We soon arrived at the house. He got out and came over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, Troy."

"Your welcome, Ella." We both walked up to the door. I opened it and turned back around.

"You know, Troy, I'm really happy that you weren't mad that we had to cut the date kind of short. I really appreciate it." Without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek. He touched the spot where I kissed him.

"You wanna come inside and actually hang out this time?" He was still stunned about me kissing him on the cheek.

"Um...yeah. Sure." We both walked in and I threw my shoes by the door.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in some more comfortable clothes, since it is kind of later." He nodded and I walked upstairs. I changed into some Soffe shorts and a spaghettie tank top that was pink. I walked back downstairs. I could tell that Troy was looking me up and down. I walked over and sat by him.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Troy, and I grabbed a wine cooler for myself. I walked back into the living room and gave him the beer.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Montez. Trying to get me drunk?" He said jokingly. I giggled.

"Oh of course not! I would never do that to you! That would mean you would have to stay here, and I so do not want that!" I said sarcastically. We both laughed. He lifted his drink.

"You want to toast?"

"To what?"

"Um, how about reacquaintance and being back together?" I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. I would call this being back together. Definitely.

"Sure." I smiled and we toasted. I drank my drink in one swig.

"Woah, Ella. Thirsty?"

"Shut up. I've needed this for a while now. It tastes good. I'm gonna get me some more. You want more?" I asked noticing his was almost empty.

"Yeah, oh yeah I do." I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed him another beer, and I grabbed one as well. The drink I had wasn't strong enough. For some reason, I really needed a drink. I'm trying to make sure I don't get drunk though. I would absolutely hate the hangover. I walked back into the living room and gave him his.

"Going for something stronger, I assume?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." After about ten minutes, we both had ours done. Neither one of us was drunk, thankfully.

"So, how was college for you, Ella? For me personally it sucked. I wish we could've gone to the same place."

"Yeah, it was okay. After having Katie, it was difficult but I did it! Yeah, now I wish we could've been in the same place so I wouldn't have had to miss you so much." Oh man, that last part slipped. He smiled.

"I missed you a lot too, college wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." I started getting a little teary and he noticed.

"Oh, Ella. Don't cry, babe." I sniffed. He reached his arm around me and wiped away my tears. I got myself to do a little smile. He held me in his embrace, while I continued to quietly cry. After a few minutes, I stopped and looked up at him.

"Troy, I'm really sorry for ever leaving. I regret it now. So much." He kissed my head.

"Baby, it's okay. At least we are together, though. That's all that matters to me." I smiled. He then stroked my cheek with his hand. He then leaned in and kissed me. At first I didn't kiss back, but then I couldn't help myself. He's so hard to resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he continued to kiss me. He started kissing down my neck as I silently moaned, as he found my weak spot.

"Troy." I said breathlessly.

"What? Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing."

"No, no. Your fine. I was just wondering if you were drunk and that's why you are doing this. But it sounds like you aren't. Nevermind." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not drunk. I don't feel drunk at all or anything. So I'm good."

"Okay. But wait." I got up from the couch and went to the door and made sure it was locked. I then went back down the stairs and by now he was standing up. I jumped back into his arms. He started kissing me again and I didn't stop him at all. It felt so good. I once again wrapped my arms around his neck and he again kissed down my neck and back up to my earlobe and he gently nibbled on it as I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. I put one of my hands on his head and was running my hands through his hair. 

"Oh, I've needed this for so long, Troy. You don't even know." We had our foreheads touching now.

"Me too." He said breathlessly. He then preceeded to pick me up.

"Shall we?" He asked. God, he's so cheesy sometimes.

"Yes, we shall." I giggled the whole way up the stairs to my bedroom.

**(The Next Morning)**

I woke up and realized it was now light outside. What? I looked beside me and saw Troy there. Oh God, we didn't did we? Then I started getting flashbacks from last night. Oh my God, we did! I took a deep breath. Oh, I forgot I'm supposed to go and get Katie this morning! Damn it, damn it, damn it. I wrapped one of the sheets around my naked body and went into the bathroom. I immediately jumped into the shower. 15 minutes later I got out and wrapped a towel around me as my hair was dripping down my shoulders. I went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a cute halter top. As I was going back into the bathroom, I heard Troy rustling around in the sheets. I closed the door behind me, and heard him curse to himself. I put my clothes on and dried my hair with the hair dryer. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and stepped back and observed myself. I then cautiously came out of the bathroom. I noticed that Troy had put his clothes back on and was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard me come into the room.

"Am I just somehow crazily imagining that we...well...you know, last night?" I walked back into the closet followed by him. I grabbed my purse and shoes and turned around to see him face to face with me.

"Um, yeah. We did." I sighed.

"Okay, just making sure I didn't somehow imagine it all. By the way, it was-"

"Amazing." I finished for him.

"Yeah. Wait, where are you going?"

"I kind of forgot to get Katie. I told her in the morning. And it's like almost 11! I feel horrible right now. If you want to stay here you can I guess. Or whatever. Hell, I don't know." He chuckled. "Well, I should probably just go. I'll see you later, Ella." He kissed me and then proceeded to leave. I followed him to the door and opened it for him.

"Listen, I know last night wasn't exactly planned, but-" He started explaining.

"It's okay, Troy. It's fine, I'm not mad that we did it. Plus, what's done is done." He nodded his head. I kissed him one more time, and watched him go to his car and get in it. After he started pulling out of the driveway, I shut the door and turned around to see Taylor and Sharpay both standing behind me. I screamed.

"Why do you guys do that? You scared the shit out of me."

"So..." Taylor said. I bit my lip.

"You guys heard everything we just said didn't you."

"Enough of it to know what you too did last night." Sharpay squealed.

"We didn't mean too. It just happened, I guess. I couldn't help it and he obviously couldn't either."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are back together, I really am." Taylor also squealed.

"Thanks, well now that you are done interogatting me, I have to go pick up my daughter that I forgot to get this morning. " They both nodded and I ran out to the car and got in it and sped to the hospital. I went up to desk.

"I'm here to get Katie Bolton." It was the same girl as yesterday.

"Yes, you may go back and get her. She has been waiting for a while."

"I know. I totally forgot. I was just caught up in traffic." I lied. She nodded her head and I went back and got Katie. I apologized for me being late and lying to her on why I was late. We then got into the car and proceeded to head home. After we got home, I laid her down for a nap. I decided to now put my plan to work.

"I'm going to go drop something off at Troy's house, Taylor. I'll be back soon." 

"Oh, did he forget an item of clothing?"

"Very funny. No I'm going to drop Katie's birth certificate off at his house along with a note." For a few seconds she looked confused.

"Oh! He'll read the birth certificate and it'll say that he's the father! Oh Ms. Montez, you are too clever." I rolled my eyes. I then left the house and got into the car. I drove over to Troy's house and got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked on it. I was surpised to see Mrs. Bolton at the door instead of Troy, but didn't think much of it.

"Well, long time no see Gabriella?" She hugged me.

"Same to you Mrs. Bolton!"

"Please, come in."

"Oh, I can't. I've got some errands to do, but can you give this to Troy? It's kind of important for him to read." She nodded her head.

"Okay. But I have to ask you about something."

"About what?"

"Well, Troy was telling me that you have a daughter, am I right?"

"Yeah. You wanna see a picture of her?"

"Sure!" I grabbed her picture out of my pocket. I know it's kind of weird, but I just keep it with me as something to look at when I'm having a bad day, and it'll instantly cheer me up. I gave her the picture and she looked at it intently for a few minutes. 

"Well, she's certainly absolutely cute, Gabriella! She looks like you a lot, but some of her features resembles someone familiar." She raised her eyebrows. Oh my God, great she knows now. I started to panic. I looked down at my feet and then back up at her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bolton." She looked at me confusedly and then laughed.

"For what, sweetie? I think this is great! Why hasn't he mentioned he has a daughter to me?" I bit my lip and looked down at my feet once again.

"He doesn't know, does he?" I sighed.

"No. I feel so horrible. I told him that Katie's my daughter but I didn't tell him he was the father. That's why I'm here. I wanted to give him a copy of Katie's birth certificate to prove that he is the father."

"Why not just tell him in person?"

"Because, he probably would want to deny it and say she's not his and everything. Plus, I can't deal with seeing what his face will look like. I don't want to breakdown in front of him if I don't have to." She nodded her head.

"I'll give it to him once you leave, I promise. I'll pretend that I don't know."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bolton!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Wow, I can't believe I'm a Grandma. Wow." I giggled and then proceeded to leave. I got back into my car and went to the house. I walked inside and up to my room and decided to sleep. These past few weeks have been so stressful, I just need some time to myself.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

"Troy, I have something for you!" My mom yelled up the stairs as I wasplaying Guitar Hero. 

"What is it? I'm kind of busy beating my high score in here!" The door to my room opened and I saw mom standing there with some kind of sealed envelope.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, Troy. Gabriella was just here. She told me to give this to you." 

"Why didn't you come get me so I could see her?"

"Because, she was busy and had some errands she had to do so she had to make this quick. Now here you go." She handed it to me as I turned off my PS2. She went back downstairs and I sat down on my bed and proceeded to open it. At first I saw a piece of paper with a note on it. I took it out and read it.

_Dear Troy,_

_I didn't want to do this in person, because I know this might be too shocking and unbelievable, but just look at Katie's birth certificate and it'll tell you who the father is._

I had no idea what this meant. So I took out the other paper that was in the envelope with the note. I opened the birth certificate and I first saw the name Katie Michelle...Bolton? Oh my God, this can't possibly be. I then looked over to the birth father's name. It was mine. My name, my name! Holy shit, this is too much for me. She lied to me. She said the father wasn't in the picture. She said it was someone that it wasn't. Why did she lie to me? I thought we had always been honest to each other. I thought we were getting a fresh new start in having a relationship. I guess we won't have to be anymore. I really thought I was starting to fall in love with her all over again. I always did kind of wonder how Katie seemed to have my eyes. I should have thought about these things. But I didn't. How stupid of me. I sprang up from my bed and started pacing back and forth frantically running my hands through my hair. This is just too much. Way too much. I ran out of my room and ran downstairs and headed towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" She ran into the room.

"Did you read it Troy?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Now, I just need to clear my head. So I'm gonna go outside and shoot some hoops."

"Okay, Troy. Be careful. Just know this. She wanted to tell you in person she really did. She just didn't think she'd be able to stand the look on your face and your reaction afterwards. Don't be mad at her Troy. Please don't." I thought about it for about a second.

"Whatever. Like I said, I'll be outside." I then walked down the porch steps and grabbed my basketball. I'm gonna be out here for a while. 

* * *

Well, he now knows everything that she's been holding back. What could possibly happen next? Keep reading and you'll find out. Here's the teaser!

_For about the hundredth time this past month, I called Troy. I didn't think his reaction would be like this. I thought he would take it farely well, but I guess I was wrong. Every day this past month I've cried at least once everyday, all I do is lie around and almost do nothing. Sharpay and Taylor have been trying to cheer me up, but even their best efforts aren't helping enough. Maybe since it's Katie's birthday tomorrow, her party will cheer me up. But there's going to be a surprise that not even I am going to be ready for._

What will it be? You'll have you find out for yourself! Now I know I promised a preview of my next story, and the preview may sound boring, but trust me, it won't be a boring story. I also want to say I seriously love everyone who reads this! When I saw that I got over 10 reviews, I was overjoyed. Now if we could get **10 reviews per chapter**, that would be amazing. So, here's the **preview** and don't forget to review!

Title: Once Upon A Time

Short Summary: _"Gabriella, you shouldn't get yourself acquainted with that lunkhead basketball guy, he's no good." Taylor said. "But there's more than meets the eye, Taylor. So much more." Gabriella stated. But was there more? Read as Gabriella unmasks everything that she's been hiding and holding back, and everything that Troy's been hiding. Gabriella will go through serious depression, a deadly disease, love, lust, drama,and more._


	9. Some Help From Lucille

Oh my Gosh! It has been forever since a new chapter!! This one is a little shorter, but I've already started on the next chapter! It's summertime and I had my graduation on Monday and now I'll have PLENTY of time to update! So enough chit chat! Let's Go read!! (Disclaimer: I do not own anything of HSM, just this plot. I do not own anything of the songs Take A Bow by Rhianna, What About Now by Daughtry, or Is It You by Cassie)

-One Month Later-

(Gabriella's P.O.V.)

I awoke to the sunlight piercing through my windows and causing me to squint. I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I hadn't even tried to look good in this past month since I've seen Troy last. I knew he wouldn't take it well. I knew I shouldn't have told him. I shouldn't have told him anything. I should've just avoided him or not even come back at all. I guess I'll just have to deal with it like everything else I've dealt with since coming back two months ago. Anyways, I proceeded to wash my face and I applied my makeup and then came out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I walked over to my phone, and it's been the same for 4 weeks: No New Messeges. For about the hundredth time this past month, I called Troy. I didn't think his reaction would be like this. I thought he would take it farely well, but I guess I was wrong. Every day this past month I've cried at least once everyday, all I do is lie around and almost do nothing. Sharpay and Taylor have been trying to cheer me up, but even their best efforts aren't helping enough. Maybe since it's Katie's birthday tomorrow, her party will cheer me up. Maybe...Suddenly I got an idea of how I could maybe get a chance to talk to Troy. I then dialed a different number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton." I said sadly.

"Oh my God, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"No. Not at all. I have so much I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, well Troy's here right now but he's like two minutes from leaving the house for a few hours so you could come over and talk if you want to."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, sweetie. My boy has been a complete jerk to you, but I want to help you so you can break through his stubborn hard ass skull and get him back. You can come over any time."

"Okay, thank you so much, Mrs. Bolton."

"Your welcome sweetie. Bye!" I shut my phone and grabbed my purse and car keys and ran downstairs, meeting Taylor along the way.

"Where are you headed to, Gabs?"

"Troy's house."

"But I thought..."

"No, he's not gonna be there. I'm gonna talk to his mom. Maybe she can help me." She nodded her head and I went outside and got into my car. I drove to the Bolton's house and got out of my car and knocked on the door impatiently. It was immediately swung open. Mrs. Bolton wrapped her arms around me and tightly hugged me. She released from the hug and stood there for a minute.

"Oh, Gabriella, I'm so sorry my boy has been doing this to you. I feel so embarassed as a mother. I raised him to not be that damn stubborn. God, he's horrible right now." We proceeded to the living room and we both sat on the couch.

"Oh, it's okay Lucille. All guys are like this at one point in their life, I'm sure."

"Boy are you right. I remember when Jack and I were dating, he used to be so stubborn about everything! Now, done talking about me, let's talk about your problems." I nodded my head.

"Well, I just don't know what to do, and tomorrow night is Katie's birthday party and-"

"Tomorrow night? Perfect." She said with a pleased smile.

"Um...how is it perfect?"

"It just is. I have a plan. But I'm not going to tell you. It's too good! But the real question is, do I get to come, being the grandma and all? Woah, that makes me feel old." We both laughed.

"Of course you can. At least some relatives are coming."

"Oh, sweetie I know you want him there, but like I said he's stubborn so it would take a load of persuading to get him to come."

"I know. It's okay, I guess."

"So is it just a normal birthday party, chat, cake, ice cream, presents, and more chatter? Or is there something else in the mix?"

"Actually, I offered to sing at the party. Just a few songs I've selected myself."

"Oh, well, I'm looking forward to that! I can't wait! What time is it?"

"It's at 7 at Sharpay and Taylor's house, or where I've living at right now."

"Well, that's great! I'll be there!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton. I'm so glad we could take time to talk about everything. It really helped." She nodded and then I proceeded to walk to the door. I said goodbye and went back home. I felt much better, but I started to get a feeling that something was going to happen at Katie's party, and I wasn't going to like it one bit.

**-The Next Day- (6:50)**

"Gabriella, cheer up sweetie. You should be happy for your daughter. I know you're not in the best of moods, but just do this for Katie." My mom stated as we were both getting the rest of the stuff set up for the party.

"I know mom. I'm trying. I just can't completely get him out of my head. It's horrible." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess as long as your trying, honey." I nodded my head. I walked into the large living room that we had cleared out and put seats in for when I'm singing later, and I sat down on the stool that was placed directly behind the microphone. To tell you the truth, the last time I sang in front of people, was at the high school graduation with Troy. And I'm scared out of my mind. A part of me wishes he was here, then the other part is telling me I'm better off without him. I just don't know what in the world to do with myself. And all I'm wondering is, what's going through his head right now.

"Gabriella, you okay?" I looked up and saw Taylor walking towards me.

"It's straight up 7 o'clock and more people are coming. Are you sure you can sing tonight?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm okay. I'll still sing. I just haven't sang like this in...awhile." Taylor nodded understandingly.

"It'll be okay. You'll do fine." All the rest of the guests started showing up and we started the party. We had lots of chatter, food, and presents for Katie. One thing that I realized during this time, was I didn't need Troy, I have Katie and my family and close friends and that's all I need. So why does my heart still hurt? I'm just so confused. It's like my feelings are fighting each other. You love him. You hate him. You can't live without him. He's a loser, forget him. God.

I was getting ready to sing and Sharpay was welcoming everyone and all that stuff. I'm so nervous.

"...And I'd like to thank Gabriella for being a great mom to Katie. I know I couldn't do anything close to what this girl has done in her life, let alone what she has done while being a mother. Speaking of Gabriella, we have a surprise entertainment for you. She'll sing a few songs, and then we'll all go home. What a way to end the night! Woo! Come on up here, Gabriella!" I walked up to the microphone, and sat down on the stool that was sitting there. The music then started up. Here it goes.

"I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say  
The way they feel about you

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinkin' you're the one that I've been waiting for

chorus: 2x  
Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

I'm looking for someone to share my pain  
Someone who I can run to  
Who will stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with through the night  
Someone who I can trust whose heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for

chorus 2x

Take for granted how much I care (how much I care)  
Appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share

chorus 2x"

Everyone applauded, and I waited for it to die down before I started speaking.

"Thank you. That song was called 'Is It You'. I just really love that song, so I thought I'd sing it. The next song is called 'What About Now', and I hope you like it!" I then walked over to the piano and sat down at it.

"Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?..."

_I then heard a door open during the song, but I paid no attention to it._

"...The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?"

I then walked back over to the stool and microphone and scooted away the stool, and waited until people were done applauding before I spoke.

"Then, my next and final song, is 'Take A Bow'."

"Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Chorus  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

Chorus  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Bridge  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now..."

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to Katie's birthday, I hope you had fun..."

Just then I spotted a pair of almost dull grayish blue eyes that seemed familiar to me, but I just didn't know why. Then I saw who it was, and I'm sure we can all guess who...

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...Cliffhanger! What happens next? You'll have to review and wait for the next chapter to find out! I really want AT LEAST 10 reviews for this chapter, because that would be awesome, and encourage me to write more! I don't have a teaser for you, because even the slightest sentence might give away what happens!!

LYA, Deidra:-)


	10. Everything's Fine?

Dun Dun Dun Dun!! Here's the next chapter! I think from now on I will wait to post a new chapter till I get at least the number of reviews I ask for, and about 9 or 10 days! Well, here's the chapter! May you read in peace!! lol wow that was lame... (Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HSM Franchise. Just this totally awesome plot!)

* * *

Silence fell over the room, but there were still some whispers. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Sharpay, Taylor, my mom, and Lucille Bolton were looking from me to Troy, and then back at me. I realized I hadn't finished my sentence, and I still had the microphone.

"…An- and, I hope to see all of you at Katie's party…next year."

My voice was shaky and stuttery throughout that whole sentence. My head started spinning and I couldn't stand the staring of everyone, so I did what any girl would do in this situation. Run away. And that's exactly what I did. Well, more like walk away swiftly and go upstairs. I looked once down from the balcony before I turned the corner to go to my room, and I saw Troy making his way towards the door, or the bathroom, or _shit_, my room. I shut it behind me, plopped myself down on the bed, and let the tears that had been stinging my eyes, fall.

I can't believe it. How could he do this to me, when I was actually getting enthused about Katie's birthday? You know what? I don't care anymore! We can either forgive each other for being stubborn, selfish, and butthole-ish, or we can just…forget everything that we've ever had and move on with our lives.

All of the sudden, I heard a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" I thought maybe there was a chance that it was Troy, but I was wrong.

"Sweetie, it's just me, Sharpay, and Taylor." I sighed, but kind of upset that Troy hadn't come after me or something. Oh well.

"Come in." I said with no emotion. The door opened, but didn't shut all the way and they all ran in and sat down on my bed and started comforting me.

"I thought you guys were Troy, I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"It's okay, we saved you from that happening, sweetie. He started on his way up here, but we told him to stay downstairs." Mom said.

"But I kind of wanted him to come up here."

"Really? I mean after how stubborn he's been, I wouldn't." Taylor stated. I sighed.

"Yeah, Taylor, but you didn't love him." Taylor nodded. I sniffed once again.

"Um, Gabriella, I think...someone…wants to talk to you?" Sharpay said and we all looked at the doorway and Troy was standing there motioning Sharpay not to tell us he was here. He then realized he's blown his cover. I rolled my eyes, acting as if I didn't care.

"Girls, let's go." My mom said and I glared at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders. I quickly wiped the tears remaining in my eyes.

"So, you heard everything I said, didn't you?" I asked. Troy scratched the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, I did." I immediately cursed to my self, because I said that I had loved him. Which tells him, that I don't love him anymore, or never did in the first place. I don't want him to think that, because, well, it's not true. I do love him again, but I don't want him to know it yet, it's the wrong place, wrong time to do that.

I got up off the bed and walked towards the window with my back towards Troy.

"So, what do you want?" I said in a slightly rude tone. I heard him sigh and I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I quickly turned around, realizing I was only a few inches from his face, and then I really noticed how depressed he looked. His usual gorgeous blue eyes had now turned a dull gray. His hair had lost its rich and shiny tint of brown. His face was a little pale, and it looked as if he might have not shaved for a few days. I then snapped out of my daze, and found that he was still in his.

"So?" I repeated. He then snapped out of it. I backed up a little so I wasn't so close to his face, which was slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait, what was the question?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I asked. What. Do. You. Want?" Troy looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. He then looked back up at me. I now had my arms crossed across my chest.

"To talk." I can't believe this guy. Does he live on Mars? Does he not know anything that has occurred in these past 4-6 weeks? Oh my God.

"About what, Troy? Apparently we passed the point of talking when you didn't answer ANY of my numerous phone calls. Wondering why hasn't he called me? Hmm, maybe he's busy with something. I realized after the like 50th time, that you weren't calling back. And obviously you were mad or you would've been returning the calls. What's the deal with you?" I then realized I was yelling and tried to quiet my tone.

"What has happened to you?" He then ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't really know."

"Well, I would like to know though Troy. Enlighten me. Because obviously my yelling is about 95 of the conversation here. I would kind of expect you to be the one yelling, instead of me. But I am just as mad as you are. That is, if you are at all." I sighed after finishing my rampage.

"Now, I'm done talking. Your turn." I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Troy walked over and sat in one of the chairs in my room. I leaned against the back of my bed and just watched him for a few minutes. I wasn't that harsh, was I? Uh oh. His head was in his hands and he was looking at the ground. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I then pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

"You know, I thought Katie might have been my daughter, but I never gave it much thought, about how she kind of looked like me." He said keeping his head towards the ground.

"Troy." He sat up and looked at me.

"She looks A LOT like you. I can't believe you didn't figure this out before I told you…well, er before you read the note."

"I was just shocked when I read it. And when my mom said you had wanted to tell me in person, but you just couldn't stand what my reaction would be, I was kind of upset about that. I would've been shocked, believe me. But I wouldn't have yelled at you or anything."

"Yes, you would've. How can you not be angry about something that I had kept from you for four years, Troy? I sure would be mad if I was you and found out that I had had a daughter for four years and hadn't been told about it."

"Are you trying to make me angry?" He raised his voice and I was kind of taken back.

"No, I just figured you would. Most guys would be mad about something like this."

"Well, I'm not like any other guy, Gabriella. You said it yourself."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Troy were at a bonfire on the beach and all of their friends were there. Gabriella was snuggled up to Troy._

"_Troy, I'm tired." She yawned._

"_You won't be after this."_

"_Wait…what? Troy no!" He started tickling her and she kept laughing and couldn't stop._

"_Troy, stop! Please!" She laughed._

"_Not until you say 'Troy Bolton is a sexy beast.'" Gabriella's eyes widened._

"_Uh, in your dreams Troy." He raised an eyebrow and tickled her even more._

"_Fine…Fine! Troy Bolton is a sexy beast. There, you happy?" Gabriella giggled. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and picked her up._

"_Come on." Gabriella raised an eyebrow._

"_Where?"_

"_You'll see. Just keep your eyes closed." A few minutes later they arrived at their destination._

"_Open your eyes, Ella." Gabriella opened her eyes and they were at this gorgeous bridge that overlooked the entire lake that was huge. Gabriella gasped. This was the most beautiful view she had ever seen, besides Troy of course. Troy wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him. She leaned in and kissed him._

"_It's beautiful, Troy." Troy just smiled and looked at Gabriella._

"_Troy, when I met you, I thought you were just like all the other cocky, arrogant, jock guys at East High, but you're not like any them, Troy. You're special to me."_

_End Flashback_

I looked up at Troy, and he knew that I had had a flash back to that night. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but I just don't get it."

"Well, apparently you don't get anything, about me Gabriella." He made his way out of my room, and I just stared after him, but then chased him and met him at the door and put my body in front of it so he couldn't leave. Our faces were once again just inches from one another. I could feel his breath against my face and I almost sank to the floor, but I barely maintained my position in front of the door.

"How can you say that Troy? I am one of the few people that truly know exactly who you are. So how do you have proof that says you can say something like that?"

"Gabriella, let me leave."

He kept trying to get around me but I kept moving so he couldn't. I finally just grabbed his face with both of my hands and stopped him from jerking around so much.

"How, Troy?" I moved my hands away from his face, and put them on his shoulders. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, which took him a few seconds to respond back. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I honestly don't know, Ella..." Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but not everyone gets what or _who _they want.

"I should probably go." I sighed in partial frustration, but also in feeling like just giving up.

"Okay." Before he left, he turned around.

"Sorry." He said, and then left. I was hoping he would kiss me or something, but at least he said he was sorry, which is what I wanted him to do in the first place, although it was mostly my fault in the first place. As soon as I realized this, I bolted out the door and Troy was opening his door to get in his car.

"Troy, wait!!" I yelled and I ran over to him, now being face to face.

"Troy, I'm sorry too. If I had come out with everything a long time ago, everything would be fine between us. I feel horrible that I dragged it out this long, believe me. It just ate me up inside. Then when everything that I had been keeping a secret came out, I was sort of relieved. But then I knew you would be immensely upset with me, and that's what got to me, Troy. After that I-"

He suddenly cut me off and gently cupped my cheek in his hands and kissed me. Fireworks started shooting throughout my body, and I felt like I was going to fall, but Troy had now wrapped his arms around me, and I had mine around his neck, pulling him in closer to me, and I knew I was safe in his embrace. He then let go of me and started getting into his car.

"See you around, Ella." He winked at me and then he shut his door and started his car. I was still in awe and in shock that he did that so spontaneously, so I was just standing there, probably looking like an idiot. I watched him back out of the driveway and leave, but not before waving. I barely raised my arm to wave back. After he left, I still had the incredible sensation in my lips, and you know what, I liked it. A lot.

I started almost running back into the house to find someone quickly. First person I ran into was Taylor, and I squeezed her tightly.

"May I ask what the hell changed about your attitude?" She said with a smile on her face, that probably matched mine.

"Oh, I dont know. Maybe 'cuz Troy might just have kissed me." Taylor's mouth dropped and then she screamed as I covered my ears. Sheesh, that girl can scream. Sharpay came running in.

"Why the hell are you screaming? And why do both of you have dorky smiles on your faces?" Then a huge smile formed on her face as well, knowing this had to do with Troy.

"Because everythings fine now with Gabby and Troy and he kissed her!" She squealed.

"Oh my God, seriously?" Sharpay asked. I nodded my head quickly.

"Well, Taylor I don't exactly know if we are fine."

"So what exactly happened? Between you and _Troyboy_?" Sharpay asked. I told them the story and they squealed throughout the whole thing.

"...Then I realized everything was my fault and I bolted out the door and ran to his car just as he was getting in, and I told him how sorry I was and just everything spilled out. Halfway through my sentence he kissed me and then he got in his car and was just all casual and said 'see you around, Ella.' He winked at me then backed out of the driveway and waved and I could barely pick up my arm to wave back, I was just so...shocked and screaming for joy all at once." They both squealed.

"I"m glad you guys are on better terms now. You guys are so adorable. I would hate to see you apart." Taylor sincerely said. I nodded. But deep down inside I had a feeling that not everything is over, and I have a really bad feeling that Troy & I are going to have something thrown at us so big, we might not even be ready for it.

* * *

Yay, everything's fine now with the renewed _Troyella, _or is it? What's gonna happen in the next chapter? You'll have to read to find out!! And I know this may be a stretch, but I would seriously love you all if I got **at least 20 reviews on this chapter!** Can it be done? I hope so! So please help and make it happen!

LYA, Deidra:-)


	11. Togetherness, and Pregnant?

I am extremely extremely sorry for having you to wait this long for a chapter! I had so many different ideas and finally went with this one. By the way, there's only going to be about 3 or 4 chapters left, do to school starting for me it 2 weeks! But enough with the chit chat, here's a new chapter! **(Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls)**

* * *

The next day I woke up happy, but I felt kind of _sick _for some reason. I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet to grab some Tum's, but all of the sudden, I had to grab the toilet lid and throw up. Gross, I hate throwing up. After I was done...you know, emptying my stomach, my mouth felt gross, so I brushed my teeth and used some mouthwash. After that, I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I still kind of felt pukey, but I tried not to let it get to me.

"Hey Tay." I said as I sat down on one of the barstools while she was making breakfast.

"Hey Gabriel-" She turned around and looked at me.

"You sick?"

"Why?"

"You look like you just threw up your entire guts in the toilet, is all." Wow, she's good.

"Yeah, I still feel like shit too. Is Shar up?"

"Yep, she went out for a run though. She should be back in like thirty minutes."

"Oh. Okay." Taylor finished the toast and sat some of it by me with jelly and butter to go with it.

"So, yesterday was exciting wasn't it, Gabby?" She asked as I started eating my food. I looked up at Taylor and smiled.

"Yeah, it was. I mean, I totally wasn't expecting the kiss at all. So apparently, he's not mad at me anymore. Well, at least I hope so." Taylor came to sit down by me and she started eating her food.

"Geeze, Gabriella hungry?" She looked at my almost empty plate that didn't take long to finish off.

"Yeah, I feel pukey, but then again, I'm hungry. Maybe I'm just really hungry 'cuz I had nothing left in my stomach after throwing up earlier."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure that's what it is." Taylor said with a unfamiliar tone in her voice. I shook it off and continued to finish off the last of my plate.

"Anyway, back to the Troy stuff." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, back to that. It was just so...amazing. After he did that, I just wanted to pull him out of his car and just grab him and kiss him...a lot." We both giggled.

"Have you talked to him since then?"

"No, but I think I might call him and ask him if we could like hang out or something." Then I heard my ringtone on my cell go off.

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder-" _I answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you up to?" Acting as if nothing ever happened. I sighed.

"Oh nothing much. I just finished breakfast and I'm getting ready to go upstairs and change out of my pajamas. Why?" I mouthed "it's Troy" to Taylor and she nodded and smiled. I then headed upstairs and changed while I was on the phone with Troy. Hey, he doesn't know what I'm doing while on the phone with him, so it doesn't matter!

"I don't know. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out, grab a coffee or something. But if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to Troy." I cut him off mid-sentence. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Awesome. I'm sorry if me asking sounded kind of stupid.."

"It didn't Troy."

"Okay. Just making sure." He chuckled.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that. How about I just meet you there?" Troy asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" He laughed.

"Okay, sure. We'll meet up at the Starbuck's on 5th street. Does that sound good?"

"That works for me! What time do you want me to meet you there?"

"Um..let's see here. It's eight twenty-six. So how about around nine thirty?"

"Sure, I'm already dressed so I won't take too much longer to get ready, and it only takes like ten minutes to get there, so this works!"

"Okay, that's good." There was a silence.

"I'm glad we'll get a chance to talk about everything, Troy."

"Me too. I'll let you go so you can get ready. God knows how long it takes you to get ready." He chuckled.

"Oh no. I think you're the one that's gonna take forever to get ready..._geeze, diva_." I emphasized the last part

"I am not! I will be there before you even show up!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Ella." I clicked the phone and went to go get ready. I can't wait for this.

**(Later- At Starbuck's Around 9:30)**

**(Troy's P.O.V.)**

I stood at the table I had picked out for me and Gabriella outside of the Starbuck's and was anxiously, and nervously waiting for her to arrive. After everything that we've been through, I'm just so glad all of it's over and done with. I just am past all the secrets that had been kept from me and I've come to accept the fact that I'm Katie's father but it's still extremely shocking for me. I mean, what am I supposed to do from here? Go visit her, move in, get a house, what? I just wish someone would tell me what I should do and what's best for me. All of the sudden, I saw Gabriella's car pull up and park. She got out of her car with her sunglasses on and her purse on her shoulder. I took a deep breath as she walked over to the tables that were outside and spotted me.

"Hey you." She said as she surprisingly kissed me on the cheek before she went and sat down across from me. I then sat down in my own chair.

"Hey." For a few seconds we just sat there in silence and I watched her look around for something in her purse.

"So, wasn't there stuff you wanted to talk about, Ella?" I asked as she put her bag down and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Yeah, I-" Just then, the waitress came up.

"So what would you two like today?" _(I don't think they ever do this at Starbuck's with a waitress and all, but let's just pretend!) _You two...Sounds very couple-ish...and I like it.

"Oh, I'll just have a French Vanilla Cappuchino." The waitress wrote it down and turned to me.

"Same for me, please." The waitress wrote my order down and told us she would be back with our orders in a bit.

"Okay, now we can talk." I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well, just a few things."

"Like?"

"I think we both know what we need to talk about Troy, and that is Katie. And with the whole situation of you being her...father."

"Yeah." I replied softly.

"I mean I know it's shocking and all but-"

"Its fine. I'll just need some time to warm up to the idea is all." She nodded her head.

"And don't worry Troy. I'm sure you'll make a great father." I sighed.

"I hope so." I looked down at the table and suddenly felt a warm grasp on my hands and looked back up to see Ella's hands holding mine.

"Troy-" She spoke in a soft voice.

"-You don't need to worry about this. I'll help you through it the best I can." I just nodded.

"Hold on, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I looked at her with a a confused look on my face as she ran off.

**(Gabriella's P.O.V.)**

What is wrong with me this morning? I don't know what I could have ate last night that could've made me sick this much. Wait, oh my God. No, no way that could be what's wrong with me. I can not be pregnant again. Oh God, but what if I am? Troy and I are just now getting back to good terms and I don't want us to be apart again. It would just hurt too much.

I walked back outside to our table and noticed that the waitress had brought us our cappuchinos.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well that's good." I nodded and took a sip of my cappuchino then sat it down.

"So, I've never really asked you this, but what did you do during the time I was gone, Troy?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Well, I went to UA and played basketball for them, of course. But I also studied psychology. Bet you didn't expect me to do that, huh?" I was amazed that he had done that, because I never expected him to be interested in psychology.

"Wow, Troy, I'm impressed." He nodded his head.

"What field?"

"Pediatric." I nodded in astonishment.

"But it's a backup plan in case the whole NBA thing doesn't happen, but everyone's saying it should."

"Troy, the NBA?"

"Yeah. There's several teams wanting me to come play for them, I just couldn't believe it."

"Do you know what teams?"

"Well, the Denver Nuggets, Utah Jazz, Dallas Mavericks, Sacremento Kings, and Phoenix Suns."

"Wow, is there any your hoping to be drafted for?"

"I wouldn't mind Phoenix Suns. I've met some of their players and they seem like a pretty well rounded team, plus its the closest to Albuquerque. Or Denver, they're a pretty good team also."

"Wow. I'm happy for you Troy."

"Thanks. So what about you, what did you do?"

"Well, I studied Atmospheric Chemistry. It was slightly difficult to do it considering I had Katie to worry about all the time. But I did it!"

"I always knew you would study something all sciencey and whatnot." I giggled at his use of words.

"Well, I should probably go back home, Katie's gonna wake up and think 'where the hell is my mom?' " Troy chuckled.

"Okay, let me go pay and I'll be right back." I nodded my head as he went to go pay for our drinks. While he was gone, I was trying to figure one thing out, and that was if we were considered together again or something. I was confused on that aspect, so when he got back, I decided to ask him.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later, Ella."

"Okay." He turned around to leave.

"Troy, wait." He turned back around to face me.

"What?"

"So are we like...um, together again, or what?" He smiled.

"Do you want to be?" I bit my lip and smiled.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?" He laughed.

"Okay, a lot. Geeze, your making me sound desperate, Troy." He chuckled.

"So we're together now. Awesome." He said.

"And, that means I can kiss you goodbye, right?"

"I don't know..." I rolled my eyes at Troy. We both leaned towards each other and shared a sweet chaste kiss.

"I'll talk to you later, Troy."

"Bye, Ella."

* * *

"Aww that is so cute!" Sharpay said after I told her and Taylor about me and Troy's little outing together. I just smiled the whole time.

"Totally, so you guys are a couple now, am I right?" Taylor asked. I nodded.

"Just don't let anything come between you two again, because if something happens, it might be you two's last hurrah." Tayor stated.

"I know."

"I think you guys care about each other too much to let that happen though." Sharpay said.

"I think so." I said with a slightly worried tone.

"Something wrong, Gabriella?"

"I don't know. My throwing up after waking up this morning and while I was out got me thinking I couldn't just be sick." Sharpay and Taylor's eyes got huge as saucers at that.

"I knew it." Taylor stated.

"How?"

"After you came downstairs this morning after throwing up, you like wolfed down a lot of food, and you told me once that you ate a lot when you were pregnant with Katie."

"Oh my God, Gabriella." Was all that Sharpay could say. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well, you should probably go to a doctor, to take a test to see if you really are pregnant. Even if all the signs are there, we still need to make sure." I nodded at Sharpay's statement.

"Do you want me to get you an appointment?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, please." She walked out of the room and Taylor walked over to me and put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"No matter if you are or not, we're here for you, Gabs." I just nodded and we sat there for a couple of minutes in silence as Sharpay called in an appointment.

"Okay, the lady at the doctor's office said someone just canceled their appointment at 11:45, so I told her that sounded good. And it's about 11 and it takes like 10 minutes to get there so, it works out fine."

"And don't worry, we're coming with you."

"Okay, but we'll have to drop off Katie at my mom's place on the way or something because I don't really want to have to take her along, because we'll have to explain everything, and that's not a good idea." They both nodded and went off to get ready while I got my mom on the phone and told her the situation.

"Wow, sweetie, well, I guess if you are pregnant or not, I'll be there for you. And I'll watch Katie while you three are gone."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and went to get Katie ready. All four of us soon left the house and dropped Katie off at my mom's house. We arrived at the doctor's office right on time and I was extremely nervous.

"It'll be okay Gabriella, I promise." Sharpay said as we sat in the doctor's office waiting for me to get called back.

"Gabriella Montez?" A nurse asked as she walked in the waiting room. I raised my hand.

"That's me."

"Okay, how about you come back with me." I nodded and looked at Sharpay and Taylor and they just smiled. I walked back with the nurse. Here we go.

* * *

Personally, this wasn't a favorite chapter of mine, but I like the next chapter! I really hope that I didnt' lose all my readers, and if I did, I'm sorry! **Please, Please review, I would absolutely love it! Even if you didn't like it!** It would be awesome if I could get at least 100 reviews in total for the whole story!! Again, please review!! _LYA, Deidra:-)_


	12. Movin' On Out

Yippee! I didn't lose all of my readers, I expected to get like 2 reviews on the last chapter, but thanks to you all, I didn't! Now here's the next chapter. I think I might have rushed this a little bit, but you can be the judge of that! See you at the bottom! **(Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical)**

* * *

We've been waiting in the waiting room for 30 minutes for the results now. I'm so nervous, and I hope that I'm not pregnant. I just can't take it with everything else going on. But if I am, I am, I guess. I sighed.

"Don't worry, Gabriella, you'll be fine." Sharpay said. Then the nurse that gave me the pregnancy test came back in.

"Gabriella we have your results, now." My stomach is now flipping over, again, and again. I got up from my chair and went with the nurse.

"Come on Sharpay, and Taylor. I want you with me." I motioned to them, and the girls came in the room with me and sat down.

"Well, Gabriella, do you wanna know the results?"

"Yes! I mean, yes, yes I do." She smiled.

"Gabriella Montez, according to the pregnancy test, you are...drumroll...not pregnant." She said. My mouth gaped open, as did Sharpay's and Taylor's. We were almost sure I was! If I'm not, then what's wrong with me?

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, Gabriella is 100 not pregnant."

"How? What? How? Why?" I asked all at once. I was just so confused. I shook my head and started over.

"How can I not be? I've been sick all this morning, I'm past due for my period, and...and...it just doesn't make sense!" I flailed my arms in the air.

"Well, it's not because you're pregnant. Did you have something that could've been bad or had caused food poisoning?" I thought back to last night.

"I had Bamboo House Chinese Food last night."

"Ahh, food poisoning, that's it. We've been having lots of cases lately of people that ate Bamboo House's food and got poisoning."

"Ooh. Then how do you explain the missed period?" Taylor asked.

"It could be stress, anxiety, starvation, irregular eating patterns."

"Oh, definitely stress here!" I stated, and we all laughed.

"Well, I think you're done here then, Ms. Montez." The nurse said. We all nodded and walked out into the waiting room and out to my car.

"I can't believe it. I mean I'm glad I'm not pregnant, but I feel kind of guilty for saying that."

"Well, at least you won't have to tell Troy anything about being pregnant, since you aren't after all." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, and Katie hasn't heard anything about this, so it's all good." Taylor said as I was driving to my Mom's house to pick Katie up. I nodded.

"But are you going to say anything to Troy about it?"

"I don't know, Sharpay. I mean, should I tell him about it?"

"I think you should, unless you absolutely don't want to tell him." I nodded.

"I think I will. I just hope he doesn't go all crazy on me!"

"He shouldn't. I mean when he found out you were Katie's mom, he didn't freak out that much, so I don't think this will effect him any."

"You're right, Taylor. I mean it's no big deal after all." We finally arrived at my mom's house to pick up Katie." I turned off the car and got out. I shut the car door and walked up to the front door of my mom's house. I knocked twice on the door for it to be opened by, of course, my mom.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." I briefly hugged her then preceded to go into the living room to find Katie running towards me to wrap her arms around my legs. I picked her up and gave her a good hug.

"Mommy!" I smiled.

"Hi, babe. Were you good for Grandma?"

"Yes, I was. We went and played with dollies! And then she made me some macaroni and cheese! It was yummy!" She giggled.

"Well, that's good."

"Are we leaving?" She asked and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Yes we are, but I'm gonna talk to Grandma for a few minutes then we'll go. How about you show Auntie Sharpay and Taylor your little play room that Grandma has for you here?"

"Okay!" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then I let her down. She took the girls back to her play room and I walked over and sat down on the couch with my mom.

"Gosh, she's one remarkable little girl, Gabriella. You're a good mom to her." I smiled.

"I learned from the best!"

"Thank you, sweetie."

**Meanwhile With Katie, Sharpay, And Taylor**

"...And Grandma got me a new dolly, but it's not here!"

"Oh no. Did you leave it somewhere?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, it's in the dining room, sitting on da table!"

"I'll be right back!" Katie took off down the hall and went to the dining room to grab her doll, when she heard her mom and Grandma talking. They didn't notice she was there, but she hid in the hallway where they wouldn't see her but she could still hear them.

"So, how'd the doctor's appointment go? Is Katie going to have a little brother or sister anytime soon?"

"Afraid not. I'm kind of glad actually, because then things won't be so hard and I won't have to deal with Troy freaking out over it." Katie slightly frowned. She wanted a little baby brother or sister! She sighed and went back to Sharpay and Taylor to play. It'd be okay.

**Back With Gabriella**

"Oh, well that's good. As long as Katie doesn't know about it, I supposed she'll be okay." I nodded to mom.

"Are you going to say anything about this to Troy?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him later or something." Mom raised an eyebrow.

"You better."

"I will, I will."

"Okay. Now I don't mean to sound rude, but in a little bit, some of my girlfriends are coming over for poker! So you're gonna have to leave." Mom said and we both laughed. I nodded.

"Katie, it's time to tell Grandma bye!!" I shouted. A few seconds later, Katie came running down the hall rowards me, with Sharpay and Taylor following behind.

"Bye, Grandma! I love you!" Katie said and gave my mom a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you soon!" I said goodbye to mom on the way out and we soon got into the car to leave.

"We couldn't stay long, because mom was having some girlfriends over for poker in a little bit." Sharpay and Taylor laughed.

"I know, I know."

"That's funny, I wonder what your mom's poker face is." Taylor said. We all giggled.

"Hey mommy?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"How come I'm not having a little brother or sister?" We immediately stopped laughing. Had Katie heard my mom and I talking?

"What do you mean?"

"I went to go get my dolly in da dining room and I heard Grandma asking you if I was going to have a little brother or sister soon. Den you said no. What's that mean?"

"Oh, Katie. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I had a doctor's appointment and I had to take a test, and after I was done with the test, they told me that I wasn't having a baby."

"Oh."

"But I want a little brother or sister." My eyes got big and I looked over to Sharpay who had the same expression, and I was guessing Taylor had the same aswell.

"Um...you will sweetie. One day." Sharpay smiled, which slightly confused me for some reason.

"Okay." Katie said.

"Yeah, someday soon, I'm sure." Sharpay mumbled. I glared quickly at her then turned my attention back to the road. We soon arrived back at the house and we went inside.

"What a relief."

**-Three Days Later-**

It has been a few days since my doctor's appointment, and everything has been kind of mellow around here, which is so new to me since everything has been crazy over the past several weeks. But with nothing happening and it being so quiet today, I'm extremely bored. I decided to go downstairs to see what Sharpay and Taylor were up to, since I had just put Katie down for a nap.

"Good afternoon, girls." I said as I walked into the living room to see them on the couch watching America's Next Top Model re-runs.

"Same to you." Taylor said. I nodded.

"Hey, I've been thinking about something or a week or two now, and I don't know if I should do it." Sharpay and Taylor raised their eyebrows.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Get my own house. Well, for Katie and me..."

"...and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"NO! Well, I don't know. We just got back together, don't you think that's rushing things a little bit?" Taylor shrugged.

"You never know. It would make some sense if it was you three. I mean, he is Katie's dad, and you guys are together. I think Troy would be wanting to move out of his mom and dad's house by now, he is a big boy." I nodded, realizing what Taylor was saying made sense.

"I don't know."

"Have you planned on looking at some houses nearby?" Sharpay asked.

"Well not exactly, but I want to."

"I have an idea. How about you go look at some houses with Troy? Just ask him to go along with you, so he can like give you his opinion on them. That way, if you end up living together, along with Katie, you'll know if he likes the house!"

"That's a great idea, Taylor!" She smiled. I thanked Taylor and went and grabbed my phone and called Troy. I heard him pick up.

"Talk to me." I giggled. I don't know why, he just sounds so funny when he says that.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey you. Whatcha up to?"

"Not a whole lot. I just visited with my mom the other day, and all of us girls have just been relaxing, being all bored and stuff these past couple days. What about you?"

"Same here, I was playing some basketball earlier. Not a whole lot else." I laughed again.

"Hey, I got a question for ya, Troy."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I've been thinking about getting my own house, I don't want to live with Sharpay and Taylor forever, because it'd be nice to have a house to myself. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to look at some places? I've seen a few in this area that seem like some decent homes."

"Sure, I'll just have to shower and come get you, and we'll go look around."

"Awesome. I'll make some calls to realtors who can show me some houses and stuff today."

"Sounds good to me. What time to you want me to pick you up?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe like an hour?"

"Great. I'll pick you up then!"

"Thank you so much, Troy."

"No problem, Ella." I smiled.

"I'll see you then, Troy!"

"You too. Bye." I hung up the phone and went to make some calls.

* * *

"So, I made some calls and I have three houses that I want to look at." I said while riding in Troy's car on the way to see the first house.

"And where are they?"

"Um, I have the directions to all of them here on this paper. The first one is 605 East Avenue, so that's like 25 minutes from here. The second one is on Northeast Main Street. The last one is like about five minutes from Sharpay and Taylor's house, so that's like 15 minutes from my mom's house and your parents house."

"Cool. I've been thinking for a while now about gettin' my own house, too."

"Really?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but I don't really no where I want to live at. Somewhere here in Albequerque."

"Well that's a start." He nodded and continued driving to the first house. As soon as we got there, we got out of the car and I noticed the realtor was there already. We walked over to the lady and Troy reached for my hand and interlocked our fingers together. I looked over at him and smiled, and he did the same.

"Hello, I'm Rachel McDonald, and I'll be showing you this house today!" She stuck out her hand and I grasped it and shook it with my free hand, as did Troy.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you!" I nodded at her.

"And, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you, too! Now how about we go take a look at this wonderful house?"

"Sure, sounds good!" I said. I looked at the house and it was a nice one story house that had a nice front yard and porch. As we walked inside, Rachel started talking about this house.

"Now, this house has never been lived in, it was built just over a year ago."

"It's very nice." I said. We started walking around and going in all the rooms and things as she was speaking.

"Yes it is. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one is stationed in the master bedroom and the other by the other bedroom." We both nodded and preceded to go throughout the house and made our way into the kitchen, which was a bit small for my liking.

"Of course, it has this kitchen, a living room, and a dining room as well." We went and looked in the other rooms and soon were done looking in the house. We then stood out on the porch and Rachel was talking about the pricing and surrounding neighborhood.

"So, this is a lovely house for **you two **if you want something that's easy to maintain, and is pretty decent size." She looked from Troy to me. For us two? Troy looked at me like "what is she talking about?". She thinks we are going to live in this house. I mean I want to, but I don't know if Troy wants too. Basically what I'm saying is: This is awkward. Like what do I say next?

* * *

Not exactly the kind of cliffhanger I wanted, but its better than nothing! And I know some of you would have wanted Gabriella to be pregnant, but this story will still be as good! She might be pregnant before this story is over! You'll just have to keep reading!** As always, please, please, review.** It takes like 2 minutes and even if you didn't like it, I want to know! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know in your review! Love Ya All, Deidra:-)


	13. Author's Note about Story Poll

Hey everyone! I know that I already put this story and my other "complete" as completed, but I got an idea about possibly starting up one of my "complete" stories once again. **And**, you can vote for it at the top of my profile.

---

Which one of my "complete" stories would you like to see me start posting chapters to again?

---

You can vote either Used To, or Falling Down, and you can even vote "neither" if you'd rather I just left both stories as they were! So let me know what you think by voting in the poll! So get to votin'!

----

Oh and one more thing, you have till August 1st to vote, so make sure you get on it!

----

-Deidra :)


	14. Poll Winner!

Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll I had set up on my profile, it was a close call during most of the voting time, but towards the end of the voting, one story pulled out on top. Which story was it?

------

Falling Down, 6 Votes, 40%

Used To, 9 Votes 60%

Neither Just Write a Brand New Story, 0 Votes, 0%

Neither, 0 Votes, 0%

-----

This means I will **no** longer update on "Falling Down" (sorry FD readers!) I will start writing **Used To** again. I will say that I am **starting school back on August 14th**, but I will try to get some writing done on I'd Lie (which I need 2 and will update later Monday) and start writing again on Used To.

-----

Now even though I am going to start writing again on Used To, there probably won't be very many more chapters though. I'd probably say maybe 5. (Don't quote me on this!) So, **again** thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and poll voters!

-Deidra:-)


End file.
